New Beginning
by ChelleLew
Summary: Parker has always been positive and upbeat about life, looking for the silver lining in every cloud. When her life turns upside down and inside out, this becomes an impossible feat...or will someone be able to help her turn things around?
1. Chapter 1 – Let's Meet Parker

**Disclaimer: Throughout this entire story, I only own Parker and her family.**

* * *

The thunder shook Parker's house. Lightening flashed across the sky. She stood by the window, watching the tree limbs bend and sway, groaning with the strain the wind created. Another clap of thunder boomed.

"Mom!"

"It's going to be okay." Parker assured her 11 year old son. She turned to see both of her boys sitting on the couch together, not fighting for once.

"When will Dad be home?" asked her 15 year old, trying not to let his voice tremble.

"With this storm, I am sure they will be busy. He won't be home for hours. We will be fine." Parker turned back towards the window as she saw headlights shine on the wall.

"What's that, Mom?" Both boys scrambled towards the windows.

Parker watched as a sedan drove passed their house. She watched as it started to fishtail and slide. Then it started to bob up and down.

Not only had the bridge down the road flooded, but the waters had reached the edge of their hill! The sedan was stuck in the water, and whoever was in it was in deep trouble!

Parker told her boys to stay put as she grabbed her rain coat and some rope.

"But Mom!"

"I cannot just let someone die! You two stay here. Get some towels and turn on all the lights so we can find the house. DO NOT COME OUTSIDE."


	2. Chapter 2 - Attempting the Rescue

Chapter 2 – Attempting the Rescue

Parker slowly made her way to the large tree. She tied the rope to the tree and slowly slid down the hill. As she slid, Parker could hear banging from inside the car followed by glass shattering. A beast of a man slid from the back of the car, cursing as he hit the ground. Parker stuck out her hand to grasp his.

"Are you hurt?" she yelled over the roaring wind.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted back.

Parker was stunned. His blonde curls were plastered to his face and his blue eyes were hard. She reached out again to grasp his hand and help him up. "Let's get your friends out." she shouted over a clap of thunder, moving past him to the passenger door. The car was bobbing up and down, moving away from Parker's property. At the passenger door, Parker banged on the window. "Come on! Let's go!" Another hulk of a man slowly opened the door. At this point, Parker realized the airbags had deployed when the car hit the water. "How fast were these idiots going?" she muttered, helping the giant out of the car.

"We need our gear." blondie shouted, banging on the trunk.

Parker looked at the lunatic sloshing through the water, beating on the trunk. She looked at the drenched man lying on the side of the hill, useless. She looked back at the car bobbing in the street with the last man still seat-belted inside, deflated airbag hanging in front of his blonde, drooping head.


	3. Chapter 3 - Drenched

Chapter 3 – Drenched

"Are you seriously worried about GEAR?" Parker shouted as the car lurched forward. The lightning and thunder were occurring simultaneously now.

Parker looked at the rope in her hand. She looked at the man in the car. She looked at her house. She looked at the man at the trunk. Parker looked at her house, took a deep breath, and let go of the rope. She climbed into the car.

As she grabbed the seat belt latch, a hand grasped hers. A groan filled the air. Parker looked up into deep, dark, chocolate brown eyes. The brown beard on this man's face trembled before he clenched his teeth. "What the f…"

"If we don't get out of here, we die. If you can help me, this will be SO much easier." Parker interrupted. She swatted his hand out of the way, undid the latch, and began to pull the driver towards the passenger side of the car. Water swirled around their feet as he began to move and kick against the driver's door. Parker looked at his head. "Who dyes their hair like this on purpose? That is so ridiculous. And what a thought to have as I am fighting for our lives."

Suddenly Parker felt hands under her arms as she as airborne, landing with a thud next to the groaning giant on the hill. Blondie was jerking his multi-toned friend from the car and dragging him through the water to the waiting duo. "Can I get the gear NOW?"

Parker surprised him by tossing him the keys and getting up. "Let's go." Blondie popped the trunk and threw bags in Parker's general direction. "Seriously? What the hell is in these things?" Parker decided to make sure they didn't float away and secured them on the hill above the waterline. When Blondie seemed satisfied, he joined Parker on the hillside. "We have to get out of the storm. The water is going to rise and this tree could go at any time."

Blondie nodded and began to pick up bags. Parker looked at the two hulking men on the ground. They looked up at her and nodded, helping each other up. They seemed to realize that she couldn't help carry them or their belongings. Each grabbed a bag and followed Parker carefully across the slippery slope.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet the Boys

Chapter 4 – Meet the Boys

As Parker staggered across the front yard, she saw two frightened faces plastered against the front door. Her 15 year old son held the door open, fighting the wind. Her 11 year old stood inside the house, holding armloads of towels. As she cleared the door shucking her coat, the bi-hair-colored driver stumbled through the door and into her arms.

"Hand me a towel, Josh." Parker said, wrapping the man's head with one towel. She saw that her boys had covered an area on the floor with blankets and towels. She helped the driver to the floor gently and as Josh handed him another towel. Parker turned just as a 6' 3" behemoth of a man with jet-black hair falling out of a bun began to tumble forward. "Oh, no!" she hollered. "I cannot catch you!" She put her hands on his chest, propping him up as best she could. He slid to his knees, wrapping his massive arms around Parker's waist. Josh's eyebrows hit his hairline. "Just hand me a towel." Parker undid the rest of the bun and wrapped the wet, wavy hair in the towel like a turban. As Parker looked at the wet head kneeling below her, she thought, "This looks familiar; like I've seen him somewhere before." Carefully, Parker unwrapped the giant's arms from her waist and laid him beside his friend.

Turning to the last man, she found the blond-haired man (that she had already deemed as insane) pulling her oldest child inside the house and making sure the doors were both securely closed. Josh gave the last uninvited guest a towel, stepping back quickly. Parker reached for Jason, pulling her oldest child to her side and wrapping him in the last towel. "Go to the bathroom and dry off, son. Thank you for your help." she said, trying to control the trembles in her voice. "Josh, do we have any other towels in the house for…"

"Jon."

Parker turned to look at the blonde by the door again as he shook his head like a wet dog. Then she looked at the two laying on the floor. "Jon, Colby, and Joe?" she squeaked in a whisper. "As in The Shield?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Introductions & Impressions

Chapter 5 – Introductions and Impressions

"Let me guess, you're a fan?" Jon groaned.

"Does that really matter?" Parker replied. "My opinion of you changed the moment I saw you by the car." Josh reappeared with some dish towels. Parker threw a handful at Jon and said, "Get out of those wet clothes and stop dripping on my floor. You can take all of that wet GEAR into the bathroom so I can dry it, too. I understand how IMPORTANT it is now."

Parker knew she was being very snarky, but she didn't care. She never spoke to anyone this way. The storm was raging outside. She could hear tree branches scraping the house. Her husband wasn't home, and the icon she'd had the hots for – Dean Ambrose – was in her house, fallen way off his pedestal. How could he have been so concerned about the gear when his "brother" was trapped in the car? She wished her husband was home to lean on. He would be a buffer between her and Dean, and Parker could take care of the other two who were in such need.

"A bitchy fan." Jon muttered, stepping over and around the guys on the floor, headed for the indicated bathroom. Jason came back and helped carry the bags to the bathroom with Jon.

Josh whispered "Are they really The Shield, Mom? Is The Shield really in our house?"

Parker put her arm around her son. "Josh, The Shield are characters in the WWE. These are real men, not characters. The Shield is not in our house. Real people are." As she squeezed his shoulder, she saw Colby holding his head and nod in thanks. He struggled to try and sit up.

"Josh, your mom is right. We play characters on t.v. God, I wish I could be Seth Rollins for you right now man…I really do. I would love to suck it up and pull out all the stops for you man, but I can't. This is as real as it gets. Your mom just saved our asses. I've got nothin'. I wish I did. My head hurts so damn much, I am cursing in front of a kid." Colby held his head, leaning forward on his knees.

"Colby, we are going to get you out of your wet clothes and off the floor. I hope you aren't really hurt because no help can get here during the storm."

"You just want me naked. But I have a girlfriend." Colby giggled.

"Good Lord!" Parker exclaimed. "I have children here! I am happily married!" She smacked his hand and shook her finger in his face. "Really!"

"MOM!" Josh was horrified. His mother shook her head as she went off in search of something for Colby to wear. Within minutes, she was back with two pair of sweatpants and t-shirts.

Parker knelt down next to Colby and pulled the towel off his head. "Let's do this gently, shall we?" Working together, the two got his shirt off and his chest dry. Joe groaned beside Colby. "You're turn is coming, big guy." Parker promised. He groaned again.

Jon rounded the corner. "What the f…"

"Back up, Jack!" Parker snarled. "Help or shut up. Colby needs dry pants. Here they are." She held the sweatpants over her head as she reached for the towel on Joe's head. "You can do it or I will. And I might not be able to hold him up." In the background, both of Parker's sons gasped at their mother being so mean to the Lunatic Fringe of The Shield. Did she really know what she was doing?


	6. Chapter 6 - Settling in for the Night

Chapter 6 – Settling in for the Night

To Parker's complete and total surprise, Jon listened and helped Colby out of his wet pants and into the dry sweatpants. She turned her back, not wanting to know about the state of Colby's underwear as she tried to help Joe out of his shirt. The sound of wet material sliding on skin filled the room.

"I don't think you have anything that will fit me, babygirl." the large man groaned.

"Yep. I realize that." Parker agreed. "But you can't stay in your wet clothes. We'll figure something out." Both of them sighed.

Jason asked almost timidly, "Can you do something with these?" He handed his mother an old pair of his father's police academy athletic shorts. Joe almost snorted. "Yeah, I know. Dad is almost 100 pounds lighter than you. But can't we cut the elastic or something?" His mother nodded approvingly.

"Go for it." Parker said. "Give Mr. Jon the other pants."

"Mr. Jon?" Jon stuttered.

"Mr. Jon." Parker repeated. "We are respectful in this house.

Jon took the pants and headed back to the bathroom. Joe waved the modified shorts in his direction before rolling his eyes. Parker patted his head gently. "It's okay. I realize he's an ass." she said. Her sons gasped again. Joe wrapped his arms around Parkers waist and pulled himself to a kneeling position. Jason came to his side and put his arm out.

"My mother cannot help you change your pants." the 15 year old boy said as firmly as he could. "I will." With a harrumph and a nod, Joe accepted the boy's arm and slowly stood.

Parker gathered the wet towels and walked down the hall, calling over her shoulder, "Holler if he starts to sway. Do not let him fall."

A few minutes later, Jason said that Joe was on the sofa. Parker took all of their wet things to the bathroom that Jon had finally vacated and began sorting them. Large hands landed on her shoulders heavily. "You are acting like a hard-ass, but you look like a drowned rat. Go change."

"That is how you act nice? You really need to work on your manners. You do realize that EVERYONE in this house is pushed to their limit, don't you? Do you know how to be pleasant? Or at least polite?" Parker said, shrugging off Jon's hands and continuing to sort all of the soggy, wet articles.

"You need to get into dry clothes." Jon repeated, ignoring Parker's rant and giving her a little shove. Parker whirled around and stuck her shook her finger in Jon's face. "GO!" he boomed. She turned and raced towards her bedroom. As soon as she crossed the doorjam, the power went out.

"Dammit! Everybody, stay where you are! I will come to you." Parker shouted.

"We are fine. Change while you are back there." Jon yelled.

A few minutes later, Parker made her way back to the group with a flashlight, dropping her wet clothes in the bathroom with the rest of the wet stuff. "It's going to be a long night. I'd suggest bedding down, but I doubt anyone is ready to sleep."

"Nope."

Parker's phone rang. As she answered it, Joe muttered to the other guys, "We've got to call someone. They need to know we aren't going to make the show."

"That's tomorrow. We've got time." Jon responded.

In the meantime, Parker was talking to her husband. Bill was a police officer on the midnight shift. She was trying to fill him in on what was going on at home, but she could hear the radio continually talking in the background. "So you are really busy?"

"This storm has brought all the idiots out." Bill replied. Parker snickered. "Where do you plan on having these guys sleep?" he asked.

"I think they're going to have to camp out in the living room. We lost power, so I can't get the air mattresses out. The boys are going to go to their rooms, and their beds aren't big enough for these guys. We have sheets and blankets. We'll be okay." Parker assured her husband. "Be careful. We will see you in the morning. I love you."

All three men in the room hung their heads and cleared their throats. They were hearing a private conversation that they really shouldn't be privy to. Having heard Parker describe the goings-on of the evening, in limited detail, they realized that while her beloved was protecting and serving the public, she was protecting him from the danger she had placed herself in for their sakes. She could have been killed saving them. That was heavy. The emotions of the night were beginning to weigh on everyone.

Colby tapped Jon. "Man, where's my phone? I need to call my girl." he whispered. Jon fished out Colby and Joe's phones.

"Jason, can you help me move the coffee table out of the way?" Parker asked. Jon, Jason and Parker began rearranging the room as Colby called his girlfriend.

Joe took his phone and called Paul Levesque to explain the situation. He assured the boss that they were safe and relatively unharmed. He promised that they would get to the arena as soon as they could, but they wouldn't risk their lives through the flood waters again.

Finally the calls were done. Josh and Jason were back in their rooms. Parker gave each of the large men in her living room a blanket and a sheet before heading to her room.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - By Morning's Light

Chapter 7 – By Morning's Light

As morning dawned, Parker knew the storm had passed. She stretched and rolled out of bed. After performing her morning routine and dressing, she headed out to the living room.

Three huge giants were flung across the sofas. Arms and legs were here and there. Hair covered everything. Gigantic mouths gaped open. "Did I walk into a lumber mill?" she thought. "Damn, they are loud!" Parker watched as a bare foot twitched. She couldn't pass up the opportunity and slowly ran her fingernail from the heel to the toes and then back down, swallowing the snort that arose as he began to jerk in his sleep.

"He's got a girlfriend." A gravelly voice made her jump.

"Dammit, Jon." Parker turned to the tousled-headed blonde. "Good morning to you, pleasant one. I am a happily married woman. I love my husband dearly. I have no interest in your friend. And you are a conceited, overbearing, contumacious, blow-hole!" Parker stormed through the kitchen, out the back door and onto the deck. Once she saw the leaves and branches littering her yard, she drew a deep breath and cursed. "I love my husband dearly. And he is never here when this kind of shit happens. Snow storms, thunderstorms, hurricanes, floods…always working. That's the nature of the job, right?"

Parker turned back to grab some shoes only to find Jon right behind her. "Damn! What a mess!"

"You have a way with words. Mind getting out of my way so I can start cleaning this shit up?" Parker growled.

Jon stepped outside and closed the door. "Look, I don't know how or why we got off on such a wrong foot but we did. I am really not such an ass."

"If that is supposed to be an apology, great. Fine. Wonderful. You are an awesome guy. I really don't have time to coddle your feelings, though. I have a house full of people I assume are going to wake up hungry. My back yard is full of crap. I haven't even looked at my front yard. I don't know when my husband is coming home or how he will get home with the road and bridge flooding. And who knows where your car is." Once Parker's floodgates opened, she let everything out. Jon ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders, pausing when he heard her mention the bridge.

"How far away is the bridge?" Parker looked at Jon. His voice sounded weird, like he was trying to ask a casual question that was anything but casual. As she looked at his paling face, his grip on her shoulders tightened. "This bridge. The one that flooded. Last night. How…far…" Jon began to shake.

"Jon…Jon…Talk to me." Parker begged as he began to slump down in her arms.

Together they leaned against the back of the house. Jon propped his head in his shaking hands. Parker watched as he tried to gather himself together. "I knew we were on a flooded road. I didn't know…I didn't know…I was worried about the gear…The fu.."

Parker rubbed her hand through his hair, pulling his head to her shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay. You are all safe now. You didn't know."

"They could have died. Colby was still in the car. He could have DIED and I was worried about the GEAR!" Jon shouted into Parker's neck.

"You didn't know." she whispered. "You didn't know. WE functioned as a team. Everyone and everything is safe now. Because WE ALL functioned as a team. WE ALL survived a really sucky situation because of that GROUP effort, Jon. That is what you have to focus on." Parker kept rubbing the curly blonde head on her shoulder as he clutched her waist. "The Shield preaches brotherhood and fighting injustice. Last night was all about injustice, and it took teamwork to survive it. That is not a tagline. That is the God's honest truth. By now you know that I'm not going to sugar-coat anything for you."

Jon picked up his head slightly. "You are brutal." he agreed. "Most fans don't call me an ass as much as you have."

"And I will continue to do so, every time you act like one." Parker said with a smile. "Now, ass, get up so I can fix breakfast. Your breath stinks."

Jon shook his head and rolled his eyes. "At least you're not an emotional female." Then he used her shoulder as a prop to stand up. "Are you coming?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Ass." Parker muttered, pushing herself off the deck so she could stand beside him. Jon smirked as he opened the door.

"I want pancakes. And bacon."

"Can we have sausage, Mom? How about scrambled eggs?" Josh was coming into the kitchen and added to the breakfast menu.

"How about some help cooking?" Parker said.

Once breakfast was done and cleaned up, Parker headed in to start drying the guys' clothes. Then they went outside to survey the damage from the storm.

"Do you have a chainsaw?" Colby asked.

"There isn't a chance in all that is holy that any of you are using a chainsaw to cut anything here!" Parker exclaimed. "I will not be responsible for an injury like that. No way, no how!"

"Mom's right." Jason and Josh agreed.

"Mom's wrong. We aren't leaving this mess here. It needs to be cleaned up. We have no way of getting anywhere. We are here." Joe began.

"We are going to help clean it up." Colby agreed.

"It would be an injustice not to." Jon said with a wink at Parker.

"Horse-hockey." Parker replied.

The guys laughed. "Horse-hockey?" they repeated.

"Baloney. Malarkey. I cannot have you using a chainsaw. Call HHH and ask him. If you want to help, you can help stack the fallen branches. That will be a great help." Parker relented with a grin.

Over the next few hours, all six people gathered and pulled and stacked the debris left by the storm. Parker continually checked the guys' clothes and gear, making sure it was dry and folded. Finally, everything seemed to be in order and it was time for lunch.

An exhausted Bill pulled into the driveway as Parker put a massive pile of grilled cheese sandwiches on the table. "Just in time for lunch, dear." she said, greeting him with a kiss.

Joe, Jon, and Colby introduced themselves to Parker's husband. They told him how grateful they were for Parker being there to help them in their time of need. Bill nodded, still not grasping the danger his wife put herself in the night before as he went to change out of his uniform. The guys began to quietly assemble their gear together in preparation for leaving.

Bill rejoined the group a few minutes later. "So, how is all of this working?"

Parker rubbed Bill's shoulders. " Just eat, dear. You need your sleep. I know that. These guys need to get to…"

"Baltimore." Jon finished for her.

Parker continued, "We haven't seen their car since last night, so I can drive them on. You need to go to sleep. The boys haven't played their games for a while, so they'll be entertained and quiet for a while. All's good. I'll be home before you need to get up. The boys and I will have dinner ready and you'll have something to eat before work." Parker leaned over and rested her chin on his head. "All the storm damage is picked up or at least piled up. Everyone is here and fine. Go to sleep. Rest up for tonight."

"Okay." Bill agreed tiredly.

Joe said, "Are you sure you want to drive us that far? We can find another way." Parker raised an eyebrow in his direction as if to say "Really?" He gave her a half smile and said, "We really appreciate it, Parker. Bill, thank you. We won't keep your wife long. She's been an absolute angel."

* * *

_It was my intent to leave the bare-footed giant at the beginning of the chapter a mystery. You know it isn't Jon. Guesses as to which one it was?_

**Thank you so much to those you have favorited and followed this story! **

**Feedback is appreciated and relished. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Saying Goodbye?

Chapter 8 – Saying Goodbye?

The guys loaded their gear into as many bags as Parker could find. Their soaked luggage was packed into trash bags and thrown into the trunk as well. Jon and Colby climbed into the backseat as Joe insisted on driving.

"The last time you drove, we ended up in a flood." Joe teased Colby.

"Well I'm not driving you Neanderthals." Parker kidded.

Colby crossed his arms in the back. "It's not my fault we got stuck in that storm. And I'm not a Neanderthal!"

"You look so cute when you pout." Parker chortled, turning around to face the back. "You look like one of my kids."

Jon leaned forward. "He"

"Has a girlfriend." Parker finished with him. "Why are you so focused on that? I keep telling you I am happily married. I am not a cheater. Never have been, never will be. Never been tempted." Parker faced forward, crossing her arms over her chest and staring out the window. The mood in the car was suddenly tense.

Joe cleared his throat. "Do you know a faster route?" He was looking for any other topic, anything to clear the air.

"Nope."

"Did Bill say anything else about his night?" Joe tried again.

"Nope."

"Would you guys like to come to a show sometime soon?"

"Nope."

"Jon, you'd better fix this. God…." Colby whispered in the back. "That woman has been nothing but wonderful to us. She hasn't crossed any lines. Didn't you see her with her husband? I want that with Leighla! Dammit. What an ass!"

The ride remained quiet as Joe drove towards Baltimore. When pulled into the parking lot of the arena, Parker got out quickly. Colby jumped out right behind her.

"Parker!" Colby grabbed ahold of her and pulled her into a hug. "I know we've only known each other for less than a day, but I owe you my life. WE owe you OUR lives. You are an amazing woman. I don't know why Jon is acting like such an ass. He is a different character but a good guy. Be that as it may, I want to keep in contact. I want to be friends. Anything you and the kids or Bill need. Or to talk. Ya know, things friends do. Like pull each other out of flooded cars."

Parker returned Colby's hug. "You are alright, two-tone. Make sure you get your head checked out." She patted his shoulder gently. "A little advice - let your girlfriend know what's gone on and give her a HUGE hug. Let her spoil you a little bit. We girls like to do that kind of stuff when we find out our fellas have been in danger." Colby smiled and nodded.

"Got it. If it works for you and Bill, I'm going to give it a go with Leighla."

"Bill and I aren't perfect." Parker cautioned. "We just know what works for us. We've been together long enough." Joe rounded the front of the car as Colby let Parker go. He pulled Parker into a tight squeeze. "Can't…breathe…" she gasped.

Joe eased his grip slightly. "You are a special lady. Bill is a lucky fella. I agree with Colby, I want the kind of relationship you two have with my girl." He squeezed her again. "Would it be wrong to ask for your number? To text you?"

Parker quietly said her number. Looking around, she realized that the trunk had been emptied and Joe had handed her the keys. There was no reason to stay any longer.

As she walked around to the driver's side, Jon met her at the door. "Hey."

Parker leaned against the door, crossing her arms. "Hey."

Jon leaned beside her, crossing his arms across his chest. "I stepped in shit again."

"Another swell apology."

"Look, Parker, you don't know the ins-and-outs of these guys. And I'm not going to get into it. You are an awesome woman. Bill is a lucky man to have you. Heads have been turned before, relationships ruined. If I'm an ass, so be it. I will take that role. You don't have to like it or understand it. I don't care. Colby and Joe want me to apologize. But I won't say I'm sorry."

Parker looked at the ground. "Explanation accepted. I still think you are an ass. But I know you are an ass with a heart…at least for those two brothers of yours. And I know, don't let that secret out." She gave him a small peripheral grin. "Do me one small favor? If we ever meet again, could you just walk away and avoid me? Pretend we are nowhere around each other? You are a little hard to deal with. And that is saying something; I am married to a police officer!"

"Aw, darlin', am I really that bad?" Jon drew out, leaning over to knock their shoulders together before walking away with Colby and Joe.

* * *

**The guys are back on the road. Parker is going back to her family and her normal life. I wonder if they are going to see each other again?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Is that

Chapter 9 – Is that…

**_four months later_**

Jon and Joe dropped their bags in yet another hotel room with simultaneous tired groans. Jon was making a bee line for the balcony doors as Joe flopped backwards on one of the beds, his long hair forming a gorgeous arch over his head. As he landed, the bed groaned in protest.

Scant seconds later, there was a frantic pounding on the door. "What in the hell?" Joe opened the door to a frazzled-looking Colby.

"Turn on the t.v. Local news. Now." Colby was beside himself. He grabbed the remote and searched through the channels and Jon came in in a cloud of smoke.

"What's up, man?"

"Look. Look. Who is that?" Colby pointed at the news. All three men looked shocked silence.

"To follow up our headline news, police have an arrested and charged a suspect in the murder of Officer Bill DelGato. Officer DelGato was killed three months ago in what is believed to be a premeditated set-up…" the news announcer droned on.

"Is that…"Colby began.

"Parker's husband." Jon finished. "Has anyone talked to her lately?"

* * *

**Now we get to the part where Parker's life ****turns upside down and inside out, just like the summary describes. Who will be the person who steps up? Will anyone? **

**Review, review, review!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Frantic

Chapter 10 – Frantic

Joe was already searching his contacts. "After the break-up, I didn't feel like talking to anyone. You guys know that. Damn, Parker…I feel like shit. What she's been through." Joe put the phone to his ear.

"I called a few times, but with work…"Colby's voice dropped off.

Jon just stared at Joe. "Hey, Parker. It's Joe. Ya know, one of those big lunk-heads you saved in the storm a few months ago? We were in the area and wanted to touch base again. Give me a call…" Joe stopped speaking as his voice cracked. "Yeah, well, anyway. Call. Please." Then he hung up.

Jon snatched his phone and pressed a few buttons. "Hey. You called me an ass before. Well this ass wants to hear your voice. Call me now. Bitch me out. I deserve it. Or else I'm going to whoop two-tone's ass." Then, like his friend, he hung up too.

"What are we going to do?" Joe sat on the bed sadly.

Colby threw up his hands. "He was killed three months ago. _Three months_. We told her we were friends and none of us knew what hell she's been going through for _three months_."

"I'm going to H." Jon said. "Then I'm going looking for her." As he headed for the door, the other two were hot on his heels.

"Where are you going to start looking?"

"If she's not home, we don't know anything else about her."

Long legs made the trip down the hall quickly. Three fists pounded on Paul Levesque's door in rapid succession. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Paul, look man, we need time." "Probably need to miss the taping…" "…A friend needs us and we screwed up." All three were talking at the same time and none of what they were saying made much sense to Paul.

"Can one of you tell me what is going on? Why would the three of you need time now, together? Who is this friend? And ONE person speak!"

"Remember when we missed the show in Baltimore because we got caught in the flood?" Colby started. "This absolute sweetheart of a woman, Parker DelGato, saved our asses and took us into her home for the night. Her kids helped take care of us."

"Her husband, Bill DelGato, was a cop." Joe said quietly. "We met him the next morning."

"We just found out he got killed." Jon said.

"With what she did for us, we need to help her." Colby whispered. "She saved my life."

"Guys," Paul began.

"She crawled into the fu.." Colby's voice broke. He started again. "She crawled into the car and pulled me out, Paul. She literally saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She is in pain and I haven't been there for her."

Joe's hand rested on Colby's shoulder. "Parker barely comes up to my shoulder. That didn't stop her from pulling and tugging on me, either. She helped me out of the car and above the water level. She made sure we got out of the storm and had dry clothes. She fed us, and you know how we eat. WE OWE HER." Colby nodded.

"Parker made it clear she didn't give a damn who we were or what we did. She called me an ass so many times." Jon said from his spot leaning against the wall. "She is an incredible woman. Smart. Strong. Damn." He shook his head.

Colby looked at Paul. "To see Parker and Bill, their relationship…I can't describe it. It was just…This has to have gutted her, man."

Paul held up a hand. "Go."

Stephanie came up behind Paul and wrapped her arms around him with tears in her eyes. "If this woman has affected the three of you this much, she is something special. Go to her. Help her. If there is anything we can do, please let us know."

With that, the three worried men raced to their rooms, grabbed their bags, and headed for Joe's rental car.

"At least we get to ride together again." Colby said. No one smiled.

* * *

As the car neared the area where the guys thought Parker lived, they were shocked by the swarm of news vans littering the area. Their car barely fit between the space left on the road as Joe eased by, craning his neck to see if he could see her house.

"Damn!" Colby whispered. "Look at her yard."

"Vultures!" Jon cursed. Reporters and cameras were everywhere. There were actually men in her trees! The flower beds, that had taken a beating but might have survived the storm months ago were not faring as well in the onslaught of trampling feet.

A tear sprung to one's eye as he looked at the house, seeing not only the front door shut tight, but all of the front windows covered with curtains and what looked to be blankets as well. Were Parker, Josh, and Jason inside the house? How long had this been going on?


	11. Chapter 11 - Get to Parker

Chapter 11 – Get to Parker

"What are we going to do?" one, possibly more, of the guys whispered.

"They are everywhere!" Joe muttered as he resumed driving.

"Like roaches." Jon agrees.

"Keep going." Colby said. "Don't stop yet."

"You do realize that the whole 'Architect' was just a work for a storyline, right?" Jon said, rubbing his forehead. Joe drove across the bridge and pulled over.

"Shut up, Jon."

"Guys! Arguing is not going to get us to Parker! Shut up and THINK!" Joe shouted, getting out and slamming the door.

Colby and Jon looked at each other. Jon shrugged his shoulders and said to Colby, "Since we split and they split Big Man's had a rough time. Been really…testy."

Outside the car, Joe had his phone out again. "Babygirl, it's me again. Please call. We're here. I'm here. We see the circus. Just…please." He dropped his head and disconnected the call. His friends watched as Joe seemed to be frozen in place for 10 seconds or so. Then he whirled about, slammed his hands on the hood of the car, and began kicking the front tire. "DAMMIT!" he roared. His head flew back, his black hair arching over his head. "DAMN IT! ANSWER THE FREAKING PHONE!" Jon and Colby flew from the car. Before they could utter a word, Joe's phone rang. "Hello? Parker?"

A quiet voice whispered, "No. This is Jason. I have Mom's phone."

"Are you okay? Is she okay?" Joe whispered back, turning and slumping down to the ground against the car. Jon and Colby quickly joined him.

"Mr. Joe…"

"We know, we know…" Joe whispered. "We are so sorry we haven't been here. But we are here now." The boy began to cry. "Don't cry yet, son. Let us get into the house, first." Tears were starting to fall down Joe's face as he asked the young man not to cry. The men at his side wiped their eyes as well.

"They are all over the front of the house. They won't leave us alone. Mom did so well for so long, but it's too much. It's just too much." the boy cried quietly.

"I know. I know. It's too much for anyone to deal with. Your father was a great man. He loved you all so much. You are all so special, Jason. You shouldn't have to go through any of this."

Colby poked Joe and whispered, "Did he say the front of the house? Meaning they aren't in the back?"

Joe swatted Colby. "Jason, listen to me and focus, okay? I need you to peek outside. Just out back, not out front. Are any of the roaches out back?"

Jason giggled into the phone. "Roaches. That's what they are." Joe could hear the boy moving through the house. It sounded like he was stepping over and through a lot of things, not like the neat and tidy house he remembered. "The back yard is clear. We have a privacy fence and the gate is closed. I guess that would be trespassing? I can't tell if anyone is on the other side of the fence, though."

"Good boy." Joe complemented. "What is on the other side of the fence?"

"There is a workshop and a neighbor's yard."

"So we need to get to that street. How do we do that?" The guys scrambled off the ground and into the car.

* * *

"Jason, what are you looking at?"

"It's okay, Mom. Everything will be okay." The teenager gave his mother a hug and returned her to her former position. "Don't worry about anything. It's okay."

Jason went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Peeking back at his mother, she seemed to be calm again. Jason went to the back door and quietly unlocked it as he watched the last of the three men come across the back fence. "How did they do that?" he whispered.

"Do what?" Josh whispered quietly.

"Shh. Don't let Mom hear yet. The Shield is here." Jason explained, pulling the door open slowly.

"What?" Josh questioned.

"Shhh!" Jason chided.

Joe was the first man through the door. He dropped his bag on the floor and pulled Jason into a hug. Colby came in next and grabbed Josh into a bear hug. Jon came in, shut and locked the door, taking in the scene before him silently. The young boys' sobs were smothered by the men hugging them. Minutes past and no one moved.

Jason and Josh gained control of their emotions and pulled away from the men holding them. "Why are you here?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"We just heard." Jon answered. "It sucks. We suck. Shoulda been around a long time ago, but can't do anything about that now. As soon as we knew, we came." In his usual blunt manner, Jon laid it out there.

"Where is your mother?" Joe asked quietly.

Jason's head dropped as tears filled his eyes again. "It's not good. She was strong for so long. But she could only take so much."

"It's like she broke." Josh whispered. "We don't know what to do anymore." Huge tears filled his eyes again as well. "We just try to keep everyone away. They all suck!"

"Where is she?" Colby repeated Joe's question while stroking Josh's head gently. Josh pointed toward the kitchen door.

Jon stepped forward, only to be stopped by Joe's hand landing heavily on his shoulder. Joe moved passed Jon and continued on out of the kitchen. He walked slowly through the living room, stunned at the disarray that he saw. As he headed for the hall, a hand grabbed his arm. Glancing behind him, he saw Jason pointing off to the side.

The hearts of all three men broke when they saw Parker, curled in a ball against the wall. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. Her short brown hair was oily and knotted, like it hadn't seen shampoo or a brush in days. A t-shirt that could have fit one of them hung from her shoulders and pooled on the floor. It was dingy and stained, obviously not laundered recently. What might have been athletic shorts slid down her thighs.

Joe knelt by Parker's bare feet. Slowly, gently, he slid his hand across the floor and touched the side of her foot. His voice cracked as he whispered, "Parker…" He cleared his throat. "Parker, baby…"

* * *

**Don't forget - Review, review, review! (Even if it's short.)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Trying to Connect

Chapter 12 – Trying to Connect

Colby put an arm around Josh and Jason, guiding both boys to a bare space on the couch. All three sat huddled together, the man trying to comfort the boys as best he could. The brothers propped their elbows on his thighs, leaning towards each other, watching their mother on the floor. Colby watched over their heads, not saying anything. What was there to say?

"Parker." Joe ran his hand up her foot to her ankle. "Parker, do you remember me, baby?" This strong, stalwart woman seemed so fragile, so broken.

Parker raised her head as Jon crouched beside Joe. Her eyes, the eyes that had been so bright and fiery, were sunken and appeared almost bruised. If one didn't know better, it would appear that she'd been punched in both eyes, that's how dark they were. Her cheeks, once healthy and round, sagged so unhealthily. Jon wondered when she had last eaten.

"Do I remember you?" Parker repeated Joe's question back to him. "Ha. I haven't forgotten anything. Anything. How can I forget?" Parker began to rock.

Jon leaned forward to grab Parker's shoulders. "Nope. Not going there, darlin'." Parker's eyes jerked up towards Jon. "That's it. Focus on me. I'm an ass." Joe gave Jon a shove. Jon shoved Joe back harder and got right in front of Parker. "You've had a shitty time. We get that. We are here to help you. You obviously need it."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Joe was incredulous, furious with Jon.

Parker picked at her shirt. She stuttered, "I…I…I just don't know…what to do. He's gone. So many questions. So many cameras. The house. Are we staying? Are we going? What about his uniforms? I couldn't find one of his shirts. Questions, questions. Then the cameras." Parker started to rock again. Jon clutched her shoulders so she couldn't move.

"Where is your family? Where is your help?"

Jason almost growled. "Family? Family?" Colby grasped the young man's shoulder. "Our FAMILY isn't worth shit. We don't want them around. We don't need them around." Tears welled up in Josh's eyes once again. "Our father would want us with our mother. We aren't going anywhere. We are old enough to make our own decisions. WE ARE OUR FAMILY. NO ONE WILL TEAR US APART."

Colby looked at Jason in bewilderment. "What in the hell have you all been through?"

"Too much." Jon replied. "Too much to talk about right now." He looked into Jason's eyes. "You've had each other's' backs. Now we have yours'. I promise you, you can relax for a little while. It will be okay, son. No one will hurt you." Jason slowly sank back, as if he was actually relaxing into the couch.

The befuddled look on Joe's face would have been comical if the situation wasn't so horrific. The things this family seemed to have endured over the last three months were becoming clear and it was overwhelmingly depressing. The fact that Jon seemed to be the one to "get it" and be able to reach across this chasm was…weird. Jon, who has no real family to speak of, no ability to connect with people in a polite and socially acceptable manner, was making strides where kind and courteous didn't work. This was…wrong. On so many levels.

Colby rubbed Josh's back. "How about you guys go get showers? Then we can figure out what to fix to eat."

"We've been eating." Jason said. "We've got food."

"No one is accusing…"

"Just know that we've been eating." Jason repeated.

Colby nodded. "Got it." He stood up with the boys and walked with them towards the boys' rooms. They looked like typical teenage boys' rooms, with the exception of the extra coverings on the windows.

"Yes, we have clean clothes. We have clean sheets."

It was obvious to Colby that Jason was in defensive mode; protecting his mother from a perceived attack. "Josh, why don't you go first?" he suggested as he went into Jason's room and sat on his bed. Once Josh was in the bathroom, Colby began to speak. "Jason, we are not here to spy on you guys. We don't want to hurt you. The three of us respect your mother so much. I cannot tell you what I felt, what we felt when we found out…when we realized…we are still realizing…" Colby reached out and grabbed Jason's elbow. "I am not judging you. Anything that has happened is beyond your control and you have done the best you could. I get that." He squeezed the arm that he held. "What I see is three people in survival mode. It pisses me off because I remember how this family was four months ago. How vibrant and strong you all were. Now…" Colby choked up again. After clearing his throat, he continued. "Now I wonder what happened. I wonder what happened to your mother, but I know it really doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because you survived. You, your brother, and your mother are all here. Together. Like you said, you have clean clothes, a bed, food, and each other. Your needs are met."

Jason dropped on the bed beside Colby. He looked at his folded hands. "Losing Dad was hard. I thought nothing could be worse. That first month…Mom was…God, Mom was awesome! She was a rock. No one messed with her. Reporters, detectives, family, supervisors, people were pulling us in all different directions and she was so strong." Jason began to rub his hands together. "The investigation was dragging on. She didn't seem to know much. Dad's parents and brother were talking about it being a good idea for us, Josh and I, to go live with them. Then Mom's parents started saying she was being pulled in so many different directions, we should stay with them until Dad's killer was caught. For our safety, of course. That's when we saw her start to…" Colby covered Jason's hands with his own as his voice trailed off. "She held it together in public for a little while longer. It was about a month ago that we just stopped leaving the house. I try to keep the home phone turned off, to keep her from having to deal with my grandparents and reporters. Her cell phone stays on silent for the same reason. I happen to catch Mr. Joe's call today."

Colby squeezed Jason's hands tightly. "Was any of that your fault? Did you have control of any of that?"

"No."

"Did your mother have control over anything that happened?"

"Of course not. She protected us as best she could." Jason answered as if Colby was stupid.

"My point is that everything that has happened was beyond your control. All of your control. And you have done the best you can with it."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **


	13. Chapter 13 - Clean Up

Chapter 13 – Clean Up

"Baby Girl?" Joe spoke quietly to Parker, stroking the calf of her leg. Parker trembled but didn't move. "Parker…" Jon scooted away and leaned against a wall in the hall. Joe moved closer to Parker. "We need to move off the floor, babe." He slid one hand up her arm to her shoulder. "Can I help you up?"

Parker's fingers walked from the hem of her shirt, down her leg, to pull on Joe's shoestring. She sighed. "I am really a mess. Aren't I?"

Joe gruffly lied to her. "Not at all, not at all." His large hand caressed her chin, raising her face to look at him. "Temporarily overwhelmed, not a mess. I've…we've got you now." Joe began to stand, pulling Parker up with him. "You aren't in this alone anymore." Joe pulled Parker to his chest, finally getting her into a hug. Her arms hug limply at her sides, her head drooped down with her chin almost on her chest, but she did not pull away. He considered this a win and began to maneuver her towards the hall. Jon gave Joe a brief nod, cutting his eyes toward the room down the hall. Joe placed his hand on the side of Parker's head, hoping to cover her ear. He heard the tormented emotion Jason's voice, but couldn't make out any words. Joe would worry about that later. He continued on his way to Parker's room, stepping over and around piles of stuff.

* * *

Jon listened to Colby say the absolute wrong thing to Jason and Josh. He watched the teenager become offended and defensive. Then he heard Colby say the perfect things, the things he wouldn't be able to say…and listened as the boy broke down and let it out. The child-man shared what the family had experienced, thinking that he was entrusting his secrets only to Colby. Jon struggled in turn with sadness at their loss and fury with…everything.

* * *

Joe leaned Parker against her bed, or the mound he thought was her bed. He went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes that he thought would fit her better than what she was wearing and put them in the master bathroom before picking his way back over to her. "Alright, Baby Girl, let's get you into the shower."

* * *

Josh came out of the bathroom and Jason went in. "Hey, Bud. Let's go work on some grub." Colby threw his arm around the younger brother's shoulders. As they scooted passed Jon, he gave his friend a confused look. Jon jerked his chin towards the front of the house. Colby nodded once and continued on towards the kitchen.

* * *

Joe adjusted the temperature of the water. "Now, Baby Girl, you're going to take a nice warm shower. I'm going to be right out here. If you need anything just holler." Joe pulled the door to, leaving it cracked open about an inch. Looking around her room, tied his hair into a knot at the base of his head. He picked up a shirt and began the arduous process of folding the pile that heaped across her bed.

* * *

Parker looked in the mirror. "Who is that?" she thought as she gripped the sink. A sob began to rise.

"Are you okay in there?" She heard Joe call from the next room.

Control. He really will think you are a basket case if you lose it now. Maintain control and get your shower. "Fine." she warbled out. Parker cleared her throat. "I'm stripping for the shower. It's all good." she said. She smacked her hand on her head and whispered, "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would you say something like that? Just shut up and take your shower."

* * *

Colby, Josh, and Jason worked together in the kitchen. Colby was pleased to see that the kitchen was well-stocked and clean. They cooperated easily while preparing spaghetti, sauce, hamburger, and rolls. To cope with the silence, the boys turned on the stereo.

* * *

Jon pulled back the corner of a blanket covering a window in Jason's room to peer at the front yard. "Hey, Paul….Yeah, we made it….Long story….Just thought I should let you know, I'm going to do something stupid."

* * *

Warm water poured over Parker's body. For minutes she just stood in the stream, letting it rain down on her. Looking down, she watched the water circle the drain…over and over and over again. Slowly, Parker reached for the bottle of shampoo, squirting a dab in her palm. She raised her arms and began to work some suds into her hair. Rinse. Lather again. The second time her hair actually began to feel clean. Parker saw her mango-colored bath sponge hanging from its hook. Reaching for it, she squirted a tiny bit of jasmine scented bath soap on the sponge and began to gently scrub her skin. It felt so good, not thinking about anything…just being. A low moan escaped her throat.

* * *

**Reviews, por favor!  
**


	14. Chapter 14 - Broken or NotThat is the?

_I am absolutely blown away by the support and reviews this story is getting now. As a first time author it's just - wow. At last count, this story had 2,413 views by 485 visitors from 17 different countries. There are 24 people following this story. Something that **I** wrote? My heart is racing. _

_My sincerest thanks to **cmpunkkindagirl, kitkat1488, ****jessica619**, **CarolReigns**, and **FKP101** for reviewing Chapter 13. On another note, **Punksbaby** and **DeansDirtyDeeds** are two authors who I need to give a shout-out to for inspiring me to jump off this cliff and attempt writing on my own. Thank you both for your time and reviews. (If those of you reading this ever start to hate this story, can they share the blame, too? Kidding! Kidding! Nothing but love for those two!) If MrsCenaOrton reads this, thank you for your inspiration as well. :)  
_

**Disclaimer: I only own Parker and her family. I wish I owned** and could order around a few **WWE superstars!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Broken or Not? That is the Question.

Joe looked at the piles of clothes neatly folded and stacked on the bed. He knew Parker's shower was done and could hear her getting dressed. He focused on the task at hand, folding her dead husband's jeans. He couldn't help but wonder why they were piled on the bed as they were. It made no sense.

Parker came into the room with her hair wet but brushed. Her skin was still pale and there were still dark circles under her eyes, but she didn't have the sickly pallor that she'd had when Joe had first seen her. Parker looked around her room. "This is awful."

"It's not as bad as it seems, sweetie. Just a little folding…" Joe tried to assure her.

Parker sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for a t-shirt that Joe had already folded. "I know how bad it is, Joe. And I know why it is like this."

"That doesn't matter." Joe moved a stack of folded clothes and sat down on the bed. He pulled Parker fully onto the bed, with her legs across his lap. He ran one of his hands through her wet hair. "Whatever happened in the past is in the past. This can be put away in no time. I'm here, we're here, whenever you want to talk. There isn't any rush."

Parker clasped her hands in her lap. She looked at her finger nails, noticing that the once neatly filed nails were now ratty and jagged. "Joe…" She ran one index finger over the other nails. "We used to be so solid. So together. Now…" She trailed off into silence.

"Four months ago, I met a woman who faced a wicked storm head-on. This woman saved my life, my best friends' lives. She was incredible. She never panicked. She remained in control, telling us and her children what to do. She kept us, her children, and herself safe. I know you don't see it…you can't see it. That woman is still here."

"No, she's not." Parker whispered.

Joe's hand rested heavily on top of Parker's. "Yes, she is. All you can see is the rotten crap that is piling up around you. And I get that it is a lot. But…Baby Girl, look at me when I say this," Joe waited for Parker to look up at him. "You are here. Jason and Josh are here. Together. Whole. You are so strong. When this is over, and it will end, you will realize that I am right. You are so damn strong. You did NOT break. I promise you, bending is not breaking. You are human and under so much right now. You cannot help but bend. You have NOT BROKEN."

"I wish I believed you." Parker whispered again. "Just look around. Look at me."

Joe bound to his feet, pulling Parker with him. "Yes. Let's look around. Okay, granted your bedroom is a disaster area. I'm thinking there is a reason for that. A majority of the clothes that I folded were Bill's; yes, there were a heap of yours, but….something went on in here…but I think that's a conversation for later." He pulled Parker through the house towards her children's rooms. "Hmmm. You have teenage sons. From what I hear, their rooms are usually a wreck. Your children have clean clothes. I know this because they are hanging out of the dresser drawers, but the clothes are in the dressers. They have clean sheets on their beds. Again – teenage boys – Do I really need to go THERE, Parker?" From his perch by the window, Jon looked at the couple making a lap through Jason's bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at Joe and received a raised eyebrow in return.

"Look at their windows." Parker murmured softly. "My boys have blankets covering their windows. They live in a cave."

It was at that point Jon realized what Joe was dealing with. "You protected your children, Parker. You kept them safe. My God, woman. I wish I'd had a mother like you growing up." Jon ducked his head for a moment, rubbing his hand over his shoulder furiously. When he looked back up at Parker, his eyes were wild but his voice was very controlled. "Your children know how lucky they are, how loved they are. You and Bill, you've done a great job with 'em. Nothing to hang your head over. You are one HELL of a woman." Jon turned back to the window and muttered, "God damn vultures." Parker didn't quite pick up on the last bit, but Joe did. He gently pulled Parker from Jason's room, looking back at Jon with concern.

* * *

Josh finished pouring drinks in the glasses on the table. Colby and Jason were dishing food onto the plates as Joe and Parker entered the kitchen. "And what do we have here?"

Josh looked at his mother with a huge grin on his face. "We made dinner with Seth Rollins, Mom!"

Parker looked at Colby and started to blush a little. Jason said, "Butt-munch! That's not Seth Rollins, that's Mr. Colby. Get it right, Dork!" and gave his brother a little shove. Josh immediately shoved him back, and Colby quickly separated the boys.

"Hey, HEY!"

"See, Momma. Nothing at all to worry about." Joe chuckled. Colby looked at him like he was crazy. "Typical brother behavior. The three of us do that all the time."

Colby caught the look in Joe's eye and immediately backed him up. "All the time. Typical brother behavior. Absolutely normal."

"A strong, resilient family." Joe squeezed Parker's shoulders. "A cohesive unit. You guys should be proud of each other."

"We are." the boys said in unison, as they looked at their mother. Behind Colby's back, Josh went for another jab at his brother with a fork. Colby held the younger brother at arm's length and shook his head.

"Sit down." The order seemed to boom from the normally mild-mannered and even-keeled man. "We are going to eat WITHOUT any more fighting. GOT IT?"

"Yes, sir." they agreed. A tiny smile flitted across Parker's face. Jason's glass smacked the table, spilling his drink everywhere. Colby looked at the boy, ready to blow until he saw the young man's face. He followed the direction of Jason's gaze, just catching the tail end of Parker's smile. He patted his shoulder as he got up to grab a towel, not saying a word. Jason needed time to compose himself. When was the last time something resembling a smile graced his mother's face? Weeks? Months? He couldn't remember. Without looking up, he began to cut his food. He didn't want his mother to see the tears he was fighting so hard to keep back.

* * *

**One scene has been requested by a lot of readers. I assure you, the "I'm going to do something stupid" Jon spoke of is coming up very soon.**

Share your guess in your review! (It's already written.)

******Feed me more. I'm hungry! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - There He BLOWS!

**Here is the long awaited "...something stupid..." chapter. Don't forget to leave your feedback, please! **

* * *

Chapter 15 – There He BLOWS!

The sound of the front door slamming made everyone in the kitchen jump. "Stay here." Joe ordered, leaping up. Looking directly at Colby he said, "Don't let them come into the living room."

"What's going on?" Josh asked, his voice shaking.

Parker looked terrified. Colby wasn't sure she would be able to swallow the small bite of food she had in her mouth. Jason laid his silverware across his plate and got ready to stand. "Sit down, son."

"I'm not"

"I know. " Colby said. "It's a figure of speech, meaning I care about you. And I do. We all do." He put his hand on Jason's. "You don't have to protect everyone right now. Just…be." Colby took a breath. "As far as what's going on…I'm guessing Jon saw as much as he could take and he's letting someone know what he thinks. This is probably the best spot for us."

* * *

"…and Parker, she has tried so hard…" the woman spoke tearfully in front of a bank of reporters gathered in the front yard.

SLAM! "What bullshit!" A gravelly voice roared from the doorway of the house. His nostrils were flaring. His teeth were grinding together. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides. His bright blue eyes were icy and hard. All eyes and cameras whirled towards Jon.

The woman stuttered. "Who…How..."

"All you need to know is that Parker DelGato and her children are perfectly fine. They are safe and sound. They also have friends." Jon's biceps flexed. His head tilted off to one side at an odd angle. "The DelGato family's true friends are not happy about the way they have been treated. We won't stand for it." Jon pointed at the woman, not sure if it was Parker's mother or Bill's mother. He rocked back and forth on the step, his head twitching from side to side. "You damn well know if Bill were alive, you wouldn't be standing on this lawn degrading their family in this way. You sure as hell wouldn't be making idle threats against Jason and Josh! So I suggest you take your friends and get off their property before the police are called to charge you with trespassing. This family has put up with this for far too long!"

The woman swelled up in anger. "Well, I have it on good authority that those children…"

"GO!" Jon shouted.

With a squeal, she took off at a run.

Jon went back in and slammed the door. "Call Steph and Paul. We are going to need some help getting a path out of here." he said to Joe.

Joe grabbed Jon by the shoulders. "Are you calm now?"

"Nope."

"Great. Let's go eat." Joe said. "The kids fixed spaghetti." Jon glared at Joe. "You go eat. I'll make the call." Jon nodded and stalked into the kitchen. Joe took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. "Hey, Paul. Got a few minutes?"

* * *

**Do be a dear and and let me know your opinion, please. :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Let's Get Thru Night (pt 1)

_From the reviews, I'm not sure if you were happy with Jon's tirade to the mom and reporters or not. Be that as it may, the story goes on. The next few chapters are already written. :)_

_As always, I don't own anything you recognize..._

* * *

Chapter 16 – Let's Get through the Night

Jason, Josh, and Parker were putting the dishes in the cabinets when Colby slid out of the kitchen. "So what in the hell is going on?" he whispered.

Jon jerked his head toward the front of the house. "Some bitch was holding court, running down Parker."

"So you thought it prudent to face off in front of the cameras?"

"I thought it PRUDENT to tell that bitch that Parker and her kids were doing just fine and to leave them the hell alone." Jon whisper snarled into Colby's face, spit flying.

Joe closed in on the duo. "Cool it! Do not upset them again. Gee-sus. They just calmed down. Again." Joe and Colby sighed. Jon ran a hand raggedly through his hair, gritting his teeth. "I talked to Paul and Stephanie. While we were talking they pulled that fiasco outside up on their computer. We aren't the only ones pissed off now." He had a tiny smirk. "With the way we talked about Parker before we left and the crap they saw online, they are fired up. It is going to take a little time, though. Probably through the night." He clasped Jon's shoulder. "We can handle that. Right?"

"Yeah." Jon shook his head and rubbed his shoulder, rocking side to side a little. "Yeah. Sure. Through the night."

"Maybe we should use the time wisely and get some bags packed." Colby suggested. "Whenever those vultures break, for whatever brief time we get, we need to be ready."

* * *

Explaining to Jason and Josh wasn't as difficult as the guys expected. When Parker heard the plan, she wrapped her arms around her waist and walked down the hall. Before Joe could go after her, Jon followed her.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this? Why does it mean so much to you?" Parker asked, not looking back.

Jon rested his hands on her shoulders and his chin on the top of her head. He took a deep breath. "Parker, I am not going to tell you my childhood stories now. It sucked. By the time I was your boys' ages, I was taking care of myself. And I never had a house as nice as this – I still don't. I don't have a family like yours, either. I wouldn't know how to function with one…" Jon kissed the top of Parker's head. "Being around you…then and now…It's the first time in my life I've wished things were different. I've wished I had memories of a mom like you. That I knew how to have a family like this…Then I see the depth of your pain…I don't know if I could take it. Damn, darlin'…Do you know how much that pisses me off? I can't do anything about your pain." Jon rubbed his nose in Parker's hair. Parker raised her hands to touch Jon's, very shakily. "I know, I know. I'm an ass." he tried to chuckle. "You called me on my shit from the first second. You haven't done that yet today. I don't know what to do with this version of you. I need that old you back. I know you lost Bill and he was your everything. That was tragic. Horrid. But it can't destroy…" Jon's voice dropped off as he realized what he was saying.

Parker turned. She whispered, "Bill's gone. My family is gone. My sons and I have to rebuild our lives. This takes time, Jon. Time, energy, and strength."

"Courage. You have loads of that. Just let me be part." Jon whispered.

Parker looked into Jon's eyes, realizing what it took for the strong, independent, so-called Lunatic Fringe to ask to be included in her family's rebuilding. She nodded once. Water seemed to well in the blue eyes that blinked quickly in front of her, but she was hugged so fiercely she couldn't swear to what she thought she saw.

She choked out a whisper. "You are wrong, though. You have family. Those two brothers of yours. Damned if the three of you aren't family." Jon almost chuckled in her ear as he eased up on his grip.

One of his large hands slid to the side of her head as Jon pulls back and kisses Parker's forehead. "You are one hell of a woman." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Let's get you guys packed."

* * *

_The summary at the top of this story says "Parker has always been positive and upbeat about life, looking for the silver lining in every cloud. When her life turns upside down and inside out, this becomes an impossible feat...or will someone be able to help her turn things around?"  
So...Joe has been doing a lot of talking and bonding. Now Jon seems to be stepping in. Who will be that "someone"? Leave your ideas in your **REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Let's Get Thru Night (pt 2)

_The last chapter brought **9 reviews** in one day. For some of you experienced writers, that might not seem like a lot. For me, I am humbled and amazed. Thank you for boosting my confidence with my writing. That comes from the bottom of my heart. _

_For those of you prone to crying, this one might get to you. Or...it might tick you off. You have been warned ahead of time._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely men portrayed in this story. I wish I did. At least for a little while...**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Let's Get through the Night

All six people packed bags for the boys. They decided on clothes and things the boys cherished, because Jon warned the guys that he didn't trust _that woman_. Who knew what she would do if the house was unoccupied? The bags were stacked in the living room, against a wall. The boys looked exhausted, as if they were finally letting some of the responsibility go now that the men were in the house. Assured that it was okay, they went to sleep.

The four adults made their way to Parker's room. "Wha…" Joe elbowed Colby in the gut.

Parker picked up a shirt off the floor. "It's a mess. I know." She shook her head. "I already fell apart on Joe."

"I didn't mean…" Colby started again, grabbing something off the floor to fold.

Parker turned to him, shaking her head. "Colby, stop. I know how bad things look."

"Parker." Joe interrupted, his voice deepening with warning.

"No, Joe. Seriously. When you look at this room, no matter how much _you_ want to deny it, the proof of my breakdown is evident. And I remember it clearly. Bill had been gone about a month. The flurry of interviews was finally dying down and people were starting to leave us alone. We were trying to figure out how to go about 'normal' day-to-day life with such a huge piece missing." She paused, putting the shirts she had folded away and reaching for another pile. The men a joined her in her task, not saying a word. "How do you rebuild without your other half? How does life just go on?"

_How is she able to talk so clearly? Like she is simply telling us a story?_ Joe thought.

_If I lost Leighla, I would be devastated._ Colby thought. _How DO you rebuild? How DOES life go on?_

Jon glanced at Parker's face. _No tears._

"So, for the first 3 or 4 weeks I was getting regular updates on the investigation. They knew some guy that Bill had arrested had threatened revenge. They thought he had friends… they were 'following leads'…whoops, dead end. 'There is a paper trail'…'we can't tell you anything'. 'Now we can tell you' this part 'but no specific details'…It was just a huge mire of shitty muck lined in bright red f'n tape." Parker put more clothes in Bill's dresser and took a deep breath. "I thought I held it together real well. I thought we were doing okay. Then came the knock on the door. Two officers in uniform. They looked so uncomfortable." Parker shook her head. "They were sent to pick up Bill's uniforms, anything the department had issued to him. I gave them everything I found. A couple of days later there was another knock at the door. One of them was back. With a letter." Parker shook out a shirt violently. "I had failed to return one complete uniform, vest, a uniform shirt, belt, and a bullet clip for his gun. The letter stated that, should I fail to return these items, I could either be billed for their loss or charged with theft. My husband was killed working for THEM and they had the audacity to send me a letter threatening to charge me with THEFT of their UNIFORM? What in the hell would I do with that?" The shirt was in her hands was now a tightly wound ball.

_Still no tears._ Jon thought.

"I called my lawyer. He pointed out that Bill had been killed in the line of duty and some of those items were probably 'on his person' when he was at work. He suggested pointing that out and making reference to bad publicity when I called them." Parker took a deep breath. "The supervisor made a kinda 'Oh' sound and told me that I still needed to come up with the other uniform shirt, extra clip, and belt. I had no idea where they could be, what could have happened to them. These assholes had trotted me around like a prized pony 'look at this deceased officer's widow, this is so sad, so tragic' and now they wanted money? Oh, hell no! I came in here and lost it. Piece by piece I took everything out of Bill's dresser, throwing it over my shoulder. I emptied out closet, too. The same way." Parker seemed to end her story, not saying anything for a while.

"Did you find anything?" Colby finally asked.

"The clip and the belt were in the closet. I never found the shirt. Who knows?" Parker shrugged.

"Have you heard any more from them?" Joe asked.

"Every few weeks. They don't push too hard, yet. When they arrest his killer, they'll need me to parade around again. And then the trial will happen, and sentencing. I'll need to look pretty for them. No good if the widow of the officer spouts off about them pressing for money for a uniform shirt. Right?" Parker had what some might call a smile on her face. Jon knew she was trying to hide the pain.

"Doll Face, can I ask you a question?"

"Where did that come from?" Parker asked him.

Jon shrugged. "Just me bein' me." Parker shrugged back. "I've been watching you since we got here. I noticed…You've rocked, you've mumbled, you've picked, you've walked away. You haven't cried. Not one tear." Parker grabbed the clothes the men had folded and put it in the correct drawers silently. When she crossed near Jon, he grabbed both her elbows. "Why?" She looked silently into his face. "Why can't you cry?"

"Something Joe said earlier…I have bent. I will not break. To cry is to break, and I can't do that. I just can't."

_Oh, shit._ All three men thought. _This is not good. Not good at all._

* * *

Once the bedroom was put back in order, packing for Parker didn't take all that long. Clothing, toiletries, pictures, everything dealing with Bill's death was carefully packed into suitcases and added to the stack in the living room.

It was late and the guys wanted Parker to sleep. "I haven't slept in this bed in two months." she whispered.

Colby looked between Jon and Joe. "I have my sheet and blanket. I'm headed for the living room sofa." he said, turning and almost dashing to the furniture.

"Let's change the sheets, Doll Face." Jon suggested quietly.

"What is up with that nickname?" Parker asked, shaking her head. When she returned from brushing her teeth, she saw a sleeping bag on the floor and heard a whispered argument in the hallway. "Ah, guys?"

* * *

**Hmmm...I wonder what these reviews will bring? **

**I'm waiting! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Spending the Night Together

_**Punksbaby**, **caz21**, **CarolReigns**, **corbettluv**, **jessica619**, and **DeansDirtyDeeds**...Thank you for the luv and reviews!_

_Yes, this might be a tear-jerker. Or you may laugh. Who knows? _

**Disclaimer: If I had Jon or Joe this story wouldn't exist. I don't, so it does. **

* * *

Chapter 18 – Spending the Night Together

"It's nothing, Baby Girl." Joe assured her, coming to her side to give her a hug and kiss her forehead. "We decided that for _tonight_, Jon is going to sleep in here with you. You won't be alone. Colby and I are going to be in the living room, keeping an eye on things out front. All's well. You can rest easy." He caressed the side of her face, kissed her forehead again, and left the room.

Parker looked at Jon timidly, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Easy, easy." Jon gruffly chided. She slowed a bit, looking anywhere but Jon's direction. Jon slowly came around to her side and pulled her down to sit on the edge of the bed, keeping his arm around her shoulder. He tucked his nose next to her ear. "You hafta calm down. It's gonna be okay. Trust me. Believe." Jon was almost crooning in his attempt to be calming.

Parker snorted. Her head jerked back as she snorted again. A semi-chuckle escaped. Jon drew back, confused. "I'm sorry. For a second I thought you said 'bo-lieve'. It just struck me…" Parker trailed off in a quiet laugh.

"I can't stand Bo Dallas." Jon said. "Wait. You still watch wrestling?"

"The boys do, religiously." Parker said, as the laughter continued to build uncontrollably. "I cc-aa-nn-'tt ssttandd Bbbb-bbb-bbb-o-o-o-o-o , eeitherr! Wwhenn he rrruns, his 'abs' jjjjjiggle. Ew!" Parker made an air quote sign when she said abs, before she started to howl in laughter and flopped backwards on the bed. Jon couldn't help but laugh along with her, albeit not at her level of hysteria. He watched as Parker began to curl her legs up almost into the fetal position, she was laughing so hard. Jon laid down beside her, watching as tears fell from her eyes. He caressed the side of her face as she slowly began to calm down. Her gasps for air became gentle hiccups. "Sorry." she whispered. "That was stupid. But, man did it feel good." She gave a gigantic hiccup and Jon smiled. "I haven't…"

"Shhh. It's okay." He shushed her quietly. He watched as she slowly transitioned from laughter to crying. "Parker?"

"Oh, Jon." was all she got out before she clutched his shirt and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. Jon held her tight, stroking her back and her head as best he could. _At least she's finally letting it out._ This wasn't an attention-getting cry, this was the-dam-has-broken-all-floodgates-are-open-out-of-control-spittling-dripping-snot-wielding lament of vociferous and agonizing proportions. What do you say to someone in this state? Jon didn't know. So he just murmured anything he could think of. _How long can one person cry?_ She didn't seem to run out of tears, the just kept coming. When they eased up a bit, Jon moved Parker to the middle of the bed so their legs were no longer dangling and there was no danger of falling to the floor. Then he quickly changed his tear-soaked shirt and grabbed a box of tissues, returning to find the respite was just an interlude in Parker's tears. Now that she had started, she was making up for lost time. She cried and cried, and Jon continued to hold her. Finally, Parker's cries became whimpers and she fell asleep.

"So, are you staying in bed with her? 'Cause it sounded like you two were having a lot of fun earlier." Just as Jon was about to close his eyes, a deep rumble from the doorway forced him from dreamland.

Jon caressed Parker's head, which was still lying on his chest, and held eye-contact with Joe. "She's laughed. She's cried. Now she's sleeping. Got a problem with that?" Joe glared and opened his mouth. "Dammit, Joe!" Jon was whisper yelling, trying not to wake Parker. "You just ended an engagement. She's still mourning her husband. Are you seriously doing this?"

"Are you?" Joe fired back, all but stomping his way towards the living room.

Parker roused a bit, rubbing her nose back and forth on Jon's chest. He was reminded of a kitten near a scratching post, and had to bite back a chuckle at the analogy. She was the kitten and he was the scratching post? Really? That was so….dorky. With that thought, Jon fell asleep.

* * *

As Parker was waking up, her first thought was that Bill never held her in his sleep. Her second thought was how delightful it felt to be held so warmly. Then she realized how scratchy her eyes felt. Before she could flinch to bolt, Jon's arms clamped down. Hard.

"Ea-sy." His voice was very scratchy and deep as he drug out the word. "Easy." he repeated. Parker risked a glance at his face, only to find his eyes still closed and his head burrowing into a pillow. She held her breath. "Breathe, kitten."

"Kitten?" She repeated in horror.

His eyes remained shut as he smirked. "Yep, kitten. Now shush." Parker began to squirm. Jon held on tight. "Parker, it's okay. Really." When his blue eyes cracked open, Parker froze.

"Why?" The word never actually formed. But Jon saw it on her lips. He knew what she meant. _It's too damn early for this kinda discussion._

"Do you remember our talk last night? About family and rebuilding lives?" She nodded very slowly. "I'm taking you at your word. We're rebuilding. And you needed me last night. So I was here. End of story."

Parker dropped her gaze. Jon trailed his fingers up and down her arm. "What were you and Joe arguing about last night?" she whispered.

* * *

_I don't know Jon's opinion on Bo Dallas, only mine. I don't think I need to explain that, though..._

**Avis, s'il vous plaît!**

**Revisión, por favor! **

**Review, bitte! **

**R****eview, please!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Morning

**Many, many, many thanks for the love and support for this story! It is so greatly appreciated! **

I didn't realize how many of you love and adore the** Bo**-dacious one. Maybe Parker should find comfort in his arms? **Comments?**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Morning

"What were you and Joe arguing about last night?" Parker whispered.

"Nothing important." Joe answered from the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Colby's getting the boys up so we can grab a quick bite and make sure we have everything. Paul already called. We have about an hour before he calls back." Joe turned on his heel and walked away.

"What crawled up his butt?" Parker asked, climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

After taking care of her morning necessities, she let Jon have the bathroom and she dressed quickly. Parker made the bed and picked up the unused sleeping bag from the floor as Jon came out of the bathroom. Jon grabbed Parker's hand and said, "It's not my place and normally I wouldn't talk about one of my brothers…but, I think you need to know that Joe and his fiancé have broken up recently. It's up to him to share details. Just know…"

"He has a fragile heart, too." Parker nodded. She reached up and caressed Jon's cheek as she whispered, "You are taking care of a brother right now. Damn you and your kind, responsible heart." Patting his cheek one more time, Parker turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Jon growled before saying, "And damn you, woman, for seeing too damn much!"

* * *

Breakfast was a fast, quiet affair of Poptarts, scarfed down at an amazing rate. The refrigerator was cleared of anything that would spoil. (Who wants to come home to a smelly refrigerator?) Teeth were brushed and a final walk-through was made of each room. Just as nerves were about to get jumpy, Colby's phone rang.

"Hey, Steph….Yep. All ready." Colby gave the guys a thumbs-up sign. "How long? Oh…Hang on then, I'll put you on speaker." Parker hugged her boys as the three men gathered around the phone.

"Alright, here's the plan. We've contacted the lawyers on behalf of Parker DelGato and her family. A cease and desist order has been put into place, so those quidnunc's on her lawn should be out of there. They won't go far, their lawyers are going to fight to have this quashed. As soon as you say 'go', a van is standing by. It'll pull in, you all load up, and then leave. Minutes."

"It sounds like we're running away, Mom." Josh whispered. Parker squeezed her son's shoulders reassuringly. "What's a quidnunc?"

"No one's running away from anything," Joe said. "We are just giving you guys a break from the stress you've been under." He wrapped the whole family in a gigantic hug, enveloping all three in his massive arms. "We're doing it because you deserve it and we can."

"Are we ready?" Colby asked. Parker looked at the boys and nodded shakily. Colby said, "It's a go, Paul. We are ready."

Not even five minutes later, a large van pulled into the driveway and two men bailed out of the front. The tall blonde passenger jerked open the back doors of the van as the nearly bald driver headed for the front of the house. Jon yanked open the front door and jogged out with bags. Joe was hot on his heels with several more.

As the new man came in, Colby grabbed some bags, looked at Parker and said, "Claudio is cool. We trust him, so you can too. Okay?" Parker nodded. Claudio smiled in her direction as he grabbed bags from the steadily shrinking pile.

"Jake is right behind me. We'll get you guys outa here in no time. We promise." Claudio said with his signature heavy accent. He was out the door as Jake flew in. He tossed a hand up in a quick wave, grabbed bags, and was bag out. Joe came in and checked to make sure the back door was locked as Jon came inside. Together they ushered the family to the van, locking the front door behind them.

Once secured in the van and off down the road, Colby made introductions from the last row of the van. "The guy driving is Claudio Castagnoli. You boys will recognize him as Antonio Cesaro. He really is from Switzerland and he really does work out like a machine. No, he does not do the Cesaro swing on people in real life." Colby said shaking his head as the boys moaned in sorrow. Claudio let out a chuckle. "In the passenger seat, we have Jake Hager, otherwise known as Jack Swagger."

"Is this where I say there won't be any Powerbombs or Patriot Locks?" he chuckled.

"Aw, man!" both boys groaned again from the back seat.

Colby continued, "These two are Josh, the shorter, and Jason, the older. Both are avid wresting fans."

In the middle row, Jon slung his arm across the back of the seat, right across Parker's shoulders. This earned a glare from Joe, who was sitting on the other side of Parker. "This is Parker. We told you all about her when she saved our asses in that flood."

Claudio shook his head again as he continued to lean over the wheel, focused on everything around them. "I still cannot believe that you idiots drove into that water." He watched as a car pulled directly behind them.

"Hey! How was I to know how deep the water was?!" Colby whined defensively.

The men kept the easy banter going for the entire drive. They teased each other, stories were shared, and Jason and Josh were included in the conversation. Parker let it swirl around her, just taking it in.

* * *

**Ah, breath easy. They are out of the house. Right? There can't possibly be any more drama or emotional scenes. Can there? **


	20. Chapter 20 - It Starts

_There was a three paragraph section that I revised and reworked for several hours, just not happy with the flow and continuity. I was quite frustrated and irritated. About the time I was ready to slam my computer down, the ever patient and angelic **DeansDirtyDeeds **flew for the assist, calming my frazzled nerves and helping work out the issues I was finding so frustrating. Many thanks to her! (No, you still don't get Dean Ambrose. WWE has his contract. They won't rent him out for private entertainment. Damn.) _

* * *

Chapter 20 – It Starts

Claudio wheeled into the parking garage of Hilton Garden Inn. A car whipped in right beside them. Jake gave a casual wave and said, "We'll have to make sure your rental gets returned later."

Before Parker could question, Joe's hand caressed her knee. "Nothing to worry about, Baby Girl. We've got this."

Jon gave her shoulder a squeeze as he opened the door on the van. "Remember what we discussed?" He slid out of the van, gently but steadily pulling Parker along behind him. When her feet hit the pavement, he said, "The rebuilding has already started, Kitten. Let's work on the trust."

Jake's eyebrows hit his hairline as he mouthed, "Kitten? WTF?"

As the group met at the back of the van, they were joined by the men from the rental car. Joe glanced over, recognizing the car as the one that he had driven to Parker's house…was that just yesterday? Paul Heyman and Wayne Keown were standing there. "Let's grab your luggage." Paul said. "Paul and Stephanie already booked rooms and they are supposed to be ready for early check-in, along with a small group of others. If anyone looks for you guys, there is a group of people here, so it shouldn't be suspicious. Parker and the kids should just blend in with the crowd."

"Why…" Parker started.

Joe pulled Parker into a tight hug. "It's okay, Baby Girl. We are going to explain everything that is going on once we are in the hotel room." Jon's fierce glare would have intimidated anyone else, but Joe simply returned it. "Paul's right. Let's grab your luggage."

All five men unloaded the van quickly, allowing the boys to grab some of the lighter bags. When Jon and Joe both turned to reach for Parker, they found that she had wrapped her arms around her boys. They were standing near Colby and Claudio, ready to follow Paul into the hotel.

Jake and Wayne – better known as Zeb Colter – hung back a bit from the other group. Jake whispered furiously "What in the hell is going on between you two? And just what in the hell are you doing to HER?! She is NOT some ring rat to play F & fly with!"

Wayne shook his head. "This stays between us and ends here. No more."

Joe and Jon looked at each other, then Parker and her kids. When they looked back at each other, not a word was spoken. No expression changed. Both men carried the luggage that they had grabbed into the hotel silently.

* * *

Parker walked into the suite at the top of the hotel with wide eyes. Her mouth dropped open wide. "There is no way…"

"Enjoy, sweetie." Parker spun to see Vickie Guerrero standing in the open doorway. "A lot of people have been thinking about you and praying for you since these guys took off yesterday." She approached slowly, with her hands extended. "Steph and I had a long talk. I asked if I could be one of the first to meet you. I didn't want her to send one of the Divas to meet you first because they are pretty and easygoing, but they have no clue about real life. They are still so young. I wanted to talk to you since we have so much in common aside from our life experience. We are both moms who know how much it takes to raise and protect our family. Maybe you would be more comfortable with me than one of the girls." Parker didn't exactly understand why Vickie had tears in her eyes. She knew that Vickie's husband Eddie had also died, but that had been heart failure. _Why is Vickie so concerned? Why were people so worried about us getting here safely? What's with all the sneaking around?_

Parker gave Vickie's hands a squeeze and let her know how much the gesture was appreciated. She walked over to the large floor-to-ceiling windows. "This has all been so overwhelming."

"It can be very overwhelming. It is very easy to get lost in yourself or in your children. We know that you are a strong woman, with the story the guys told about the woman and the flood a few months back and Paul and Stephanie telling us about your situation last night. Hold on to those qualities, but lean on other people. It's a delicate balance, I know. Weed out who you can trust." Parker sank into a chair. Vickie sat across from her. "There are three men who definitely care about you and want to be there for you. How do I know? Because I've heard about how they rushed away to find you…ditching Raw for you. That is saying something." Vickie paused, grasping Parker's hand. "We are women, though. And talking to a man doesn't always…work. They don't always…listen. And the little I know about you is that we share some common experiences. So, maybe, you and I would be good ones to talk to each other. Because other people may try, but they just don't understand." Parker nodded in understanding. As Vickie predicted, the men were plowing through the room, dumping luggage here and there. Parker gave Vickie a semi-snort and a shake of the head. Vickie laughed and said, "Exactly!" as she stood up. "Now that we know each other, let's meet for a real chat later. You need to get away from all these _guys_." The way she said 'guys' was almost derogatory, and drew a collective "HEY!" from the entire lot and she left the room with her signature cackle.

"Mom, Mom! Did you see the view?!" Josh yelled from another room. Parker could hear him bouncing on the bed, followed by the _thwack_ of Jason hitting his brother and scolding him to behave.

"Boys! That is NOT how we act!" Parker chided.

Wayne stepped to Parker's side. "It's okay, Mom. Let them blow off a little steam." Parker gave Wayne a _who do you think you are_ look. "They are fine. It's been stressful on them, too. And when we go to the arena, a lot will be going on. Give them a few." He patted her hand. "Know that you aren't the only one to go through loss. You have people to talk to." With that, Wayne and Jake headed out of the suite.

"I am so confused." Parker sighed, shaking her head. Colby grabbed both of her hands and lead her to the sofas in the middle of the room.

"Wayne's right. Let the boys be for now. The four of us need to talk."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think, especially since this chapter caused so much **stress!**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Break It to Her Gently

Chapter 21 – Break It To Her Gently

Colby sat on the table, his knees touching Parker's. "Are you okay right now?" He asked, resting his hands on her knees.

Parker looked him in the eye and put her hands on top of his. "As best as I can. Right now I am a little nervous, afraid…I think there is something you know that I don't. And I think that it must be big." She rubbed her hands across his. "I am feeling kinda scared about what that might be."

Joe and Jon stood at opposite ends of Parker's sofa. They leaned in but let Colby break the news. Both men glared when he turned his hands over to hold both of hers. "Last night, you said that _when_ Bill's killer was caught you would be asked to do interviews –"

"Paraded around like a prized pony" Joe quoted her from the night before.

Colby cut his eyes at Joe before continuing, "which lead us to realize you were missing some important pieces of information." He squeezed her hands and waited. Silently.

Parker stared at Colby. He felt her hands begin to shake and saw the tears begin to well in her eyes. "Oh, God…Oh, God…They caught him? They really caught him?" Parker dropped her head to her chest but did not let go of Colby's hands. When Jon and Joe began to move, Colby shook his head. Minutes past. Finally, Parker raised her head and looked Colby in the face. "You knew when you came." She made a flat statement.

"Yes." Her hands jerked. He couldn't tell if she tried to pull them away or not, because he was holding them so tightly. "I saw the arrest reported on the local news and ran to these guys." He nodded at Joe and Jon. "Once we got to your house, it didn't seem important to bring up. Not until you mentioned 'when' he got caught."

"That's why all those jackasses were on your yard." Jon added.

"We had been talking about how and when to get you out of the house. Once we realized you didn't know, it became vital that we do it without letting anyone say anything to you or get you on camera." Colby took a deep breath. "We…**I** know **I** failed you before. I promised to keep in contact and to be friends. I didn't. Leighla wanted to meet you, bugged me about it in fact, and I didn't do that either. I failed you then, but I won't fail you now." Colby was clutching her hands desperately. "I swear to you, Parker, you can depend on me."

"Us." Joe corrected, coming around to sit beside her. "Whatever happens, **we** aren't disappearing again."

Jon sat on Parker's other side, caressing her back. "We haven't found out any details about the arrest yet. Stephanie and Paul have looked into it."

Colby thought Parker looked overwhelmed and confused. He scooted closer, their knees rubbing together as he smoothed his thumbs over the backs of her hands. "Parker, sweetie, look at me." When she did, he watched her lower lip tremble. "Here's what you need to remember, okay? Your boys love you and depend on you. You can depend on us. There are three of us, and we are NOT going to let you down this time." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "You've gotten through the roughest part alone. Now you have a support system. It's going to get bigger. We are at the core of it, Vickie and Wayne have already jumped in. Stephanie and Paul, too. We've got you. No matter what media firestorm comes from the arrest or with the trial, _you will never be alone again_." At those words , the tremble of Parker's lip became a full-fledged quiver. The tears that had welled up in her eyed finally spilled over and slid down her cheeks, soundlessly. All three men rubbed and caressed their friend – back, shoulder, arm, knee…letting her know they were there and they meant what the spokesman for the group had said.

* * *

**Apparently some readers have noticed the back and forth between Joe and Jon. I wonder if any characters in the story have noticed? (Aside from Wayne?) ****Review, give feedback! Any and all is appreciated. :)**


	22. Chapter 22 - Smackdown Arena

Chapter 22 – Smackdown Arena

"Are you ready to see what Smackdown is like?" Jon asked Jason and Josh. The squeals of excitement ricocheted through the suite. "I take it that's a 'yes'." he chuckled as they ran around like crazy.

The guys had their gear bags ready to go. "Do we need to take anything with us?" Parker asked.

"Nope."

"We are going early so we can get in a work out and get you in quietly." Joe explained. The group left the room and got into the elevator. "With the storylines the way they are now, we aren't supposed to travel together. At least we aren't supposed to be seen with Colby. For today, by getting there this early, we will be able to get in and park inside the arena. That way when we leave the fans won't see us, either."

"I'm messing up…" Parker began.

"Not a chance." Colby interrupted. "Do you know how much I have missed hanging out with these two meatheads?" Parker shook her head and gave Colby a hug.

* * *

Inside the arena, the men were thrilled with the appearance of the gym. The boys begged to be allowed to hang out there, promising not to bother anyone. "It's fine, Parker. I'm used to girls, it'll be a delightful change to hang out with some boys for a while." Parker turned to find Paul Levesque behind her in his work-out attire. As she started to stutter, he grasped her hand, shook it, and said, "My wife wants some girl time with you. The boys will be fine and happy. And I'm off the hook for a few hours. Win – win." He smiled and headed for Jason and Josh. "Hi, guys."

Within seconds the squeal of "Triple H!" rang through the room.

* * *

Parker walked through the quiet halls of the arena enjoying the solitude. She knew her boys were safe. Over the last day…week…months…when was the last time she had the opportunity to just **be**. She couldn't remember. She found an entrance that overlooked the ring and thought _No wonder they love their job_! She walked in and took a seat.

It was there that Stephanie found her. "Oh, I am so glad I found you. I was afraid I wouldn't before the guys finished their workout." she rushed. Parker looked up in shock. "Sorry! I'm Stephanie McMahon Levesque, Paul's wife. I know he's with your sons and Joe, Colby, and Jon. Those three are very protective of you and if I lost you they would **freak**. Am I going too fast?" Stephanie was talking a mile a minute.

Parker giggled. "You are so different than your t.v. character."

Stephanie sat sideways in the seat in in front of Parker, and said, "Oh, yes. I can't be nice on screen. And I can't possibly be _that_ bitchy in real-life. Can I?" Both women shook their heads. "I figured you needed a few minutes of quiet, but now I need to rush a couple of things before we meet up with the guys. Catering is setting up and word has spread that you all will be here tonight – among the stars. We've kept it quiet in public."

Parker leaned forward. "This is what I don't understand. Why am I so interesting? Why do any of you care?"

Stephanie's eyes widened, just like they did on television. "You don't know why we care about you? Sweetie," Steph slid from her chair and stood beside Parker. "Why did you care? Four months ago, you cared. You risked your life to save the lives of three men. You took care of them and gave them a place to stay for the night. You asked for nothing in return. Not a word on social media, no pictures, no requests for special treatment. You did what you thought was the right thing just because it was right. That tells me the kind of person you are – rare and special." Steph put her hand on Parker's shoulder. "When these same big, tough, strong men show up at our door, torn up because your life has been ripped apart at the seams, it did something to my husband and I. Now we had your name." Stephanie crouched beside Parker. "You were one of us when you saved three of ours four months ago. We owe you. Having your name, we've looked into what you've endured on your own. You are a damn strong woman. A damn strong person. We respect you."

"I am floored." Parker said shaking her head.

"There's more." Parker's eyes were the ones that got wide now. "As Paul and I read the news reports and saw what was going on, we decided that you need a better lawyer. One that is going to look out for your interests. We have the financial ability to hire a….more capable lawyer. I realize that we may have stepped on your toes, but we made calls and hired one for you. I'm sure you already had a lawyer, but he just didn't seem to be doing a really good job. At least not in our opinion. The new lawyer is the reason your lawn was empty this morning. You'll need to meet with him at some point so he's not operating blindly, but he is going to focus on the publicity aspect right now."

"Colby just told me that someone was arrested for Bill's murder. So my new lawyer will handle the Department's requests for me to…"

"He's already had them served this morning. All contact goes through him." Stephanie gave Parker a tight smile. She pointed towards the ring, where three men now had her sons. "There is only one thing that you will need to watch."

"Joe and Jon." Paul sat down heavily in the seat behind Parker, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Steph and I watched Jon go Lunatic Fringe on that woman and the reporters yesterday. Then Joe called last night. We wondered what was up, but having just spent two hours in the gym with them…I know that they are both interested."

"No way. No way, no how." Parker shook her head. "My husband died three months ago. He was murdered. I am not…"

Paul rubbed Parker's shoulders fiercely. Stephanie grasped her knee. Paul leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Steph told you that you are one of us, right? We protect our own. Before things get out of hand, we're saying something. You have so much going on…"

"I'm not dating anyone. We were married for 18 years. Eighteen years! My husband was stolen from me after 18 years of marriage, plus the years we dated. I am not running into…" Parker was very flustered.

"Paul and I understand that kind of love, but not that kind of loss. We see their interest, so we're pointing it out." Steph said. "Vickie knows that kind of loss. That's why she wanted to meet you. She wants to be there for you. So does Wayne."

"You are part of our family, the WWE world. We don't want to expose you to the WWE universe. We want to give you the help and support that you gave to us, to ours." Paul continued to rub her shoulders, trying to keep her calm.

The trio in the stands watched the ring, knowing exactly when they were spotted. Parker realized that Stephanie and Paul were right, she had attracted the attention of two men. And she wasn't ready for it.

* * *

_Point of clarification for two of my dirty-minded readers - Stephanie and Paul are **friends **with Parker. Nothing sexual in nature going on here! Of course, that might not be how all the characters see it...hmmm? _

_Reviews? Predictions? _


	23. Chapter 23 - Smackdown

_A/N - Two OC divas make a special appearance in this chapter. Two "special" readers might recognize these names…he he he. You know who you are. Never doubt that I will do it, ladies! _

_**Seriously, I do appreciate the conversations I have had with several of you who have given me constructive advice and feedback. A heartfelt thanks goes out to all of you who have taken the time to leave words of encouragement, followed or favorited the story, or left a kindly worded review.** _  
_In my profile I said "Reading is a passion of mine, and I feel as a reader I should provide feedback to the author and muses to keep the stories flowing. I appreciate that dialogue even more now that I am looking for my own reviews." I meant it then and even moreso now. A sour apple here or there can ruin the entire bushel. But I like how this story is progressing and where it is headed, so it goes on..._

* * *

Chapter 23 – Smackdown

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Josh was rushing up the steps with Jason hot on his heels.

"Guess what we did!"

Behind her children, Joe swung his leg across the barrier, glaring at Paul. Jon's blue eyes were positively frigid as he appeared to crack his neck prior to jumping the barrier and following the boys up the steps. Parker watched both men stomp her way as Paul continued to massage her shoulders. "Shit." Stephanie and Paul were the only people who heard Parker's muttered curse. "What have you been up to?" Parker asked her kids in a happy, conversational tone.

"Mr. Colby showed us how to do burpies."

"Mr. Joe showed us how to do a bench press. He is really strong!"

"Mr. Jon let us do curls! My muscles are getting big, Mom!"

"Mr. Paul said we could go down to the ring and we did and then we got to run the ropes and the ring is bouncy but not like a trampoline. It's so cool!"

Stephanie, Paul, Parker, and Colby laughed heartily as the boys shared their enthusiasm. Joe and Jon stood back with their arms crossed, not smiling. Jason bounced in front of his mother. "Mr. Colby said we can watch Smackdown from the back tonight. Isn't that cool? Can we Mom? Please?"

"If it's okay with Mr. Paul and Mrs. Stephanie." Parker said, standing up.

"All three of you are hanging out backstage, off camera." Paul said, smiling at the boys. Shouting and jumping began anew. Stephanie moved to Paul's side for safety as the boys charged up the stairs.

"I think they might be excited." Parker turned to the couple behind her, grinning. "I haven't seen them act like that in…I can't remember."

Steph grabbed Parker's hand and pulled her after the boys. "We're all having fun tonight."

"Wait for me!" Colby called chasing after them.

Paul turned to face the remaining two men. "This bullshit stops now." Paul looked serious. Joe and Jon looked pissed. Both men opened their mouths. Paul cut them off with a quiet roar, channeling HHH. "She knows! She's freaking the hell out! You are supposed to be her friends; the men she can turn to, not the fools fighting over her. In case you idiots forgot, her husband _died _and she needs time to mourn. She's not going to choose either of you, so stop fucking round!" Paul turned and stomped after the happy crowd, trying to shake off his pissed-off demeanor.

"That's the second time today we've been accused of being bastards chasing pussy." Jon grumbled. "I don't like it."

"Are we?" Joe asked, leaning back on a seat. Jon leaned on a seat across the aisle.

"She gets me." Jon answered. "I've never met someone...A woman like her."

"I know that feeling." Joe agreed.

Jon continued. "She said I could be part of her family. I would have a place..."

"They are right. This is about her." Joe rumbled. "Not you."

"Yeah. I know." Jon kicked the step. "I don't want to lose her. Or you."

Joe leaned over and punched Jon lightly on the shoulder. "Ain't happenin' bro." He started up the steps. "If H is right, we've got some fixin' to do. Parker's not going to be comfortable with either of us right now."

"Ah, fuck!" Jon cursed, following behind Joe.

* * *

"How are you adjusting?" Parker had just taken a seat at an unoccupied table in catering when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi…Claudio?" The Swiss superstar nodded and smiled. "Josh and Jason are so thrilled with all of this." She waved her hand in the direction of her children, who were going through the food line with Colby, who was introducing them to John Cena and Randy Orton. "I hope they remember their manners."

"They are very polite young men." a heavy English accent assured her.

"Stu Bennett, meet Parker DelGato." Claudio introduced. Stu reached across the table and shook her hand.

"Damn, you're tall." Stu's booming guffaw echoed through the room. "You're momma fed you well."

"They didn't lie about you." he said, once he got his breath. With a bemused smile on her face, Parker shook her head. "You've reached legend status. The woman who single-handedly drug those three out of their flooded car"

"And tore Dean Ambrose a new arse!" a heavy Irish brogue finished. Parker turned to find the pale red-head seated behind her, backwards on a chair with a huge grin on his face. "We've bin dyin' ta meet ya an hear ye side of the tale."

"That's NOT going to happen!" Parker turned again to see an unhappy-looking Joe glaring at the table.

She gulped and tried to stand, but Claudio placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why not?" he asked. He looked at the other guys, seeing Stu take a seat. "We're thinking this must be a _pretty _ interesting story if you are so determined not to have it told." He teased.

Jon brushed Claudio's hand away and yanked Parker out of the chair. "Because Parker wouldn't talk about her friends. She hasn't yet and she won't."

Jon stood Parker next to Joe, sandwiching her between them. "We know her better than that. And we won't let her get pressured into backstage gossip." Joe said.

"They were just making conversation. No harm." she said quietly. "Stop making such a big deal out of it." Then she moved away from the entire group, picking up a plate and getting a few pieces of fruit.

"Parker!" A look of confusion crossed the woman's face as she saw one of the Bella twins waving her over. "Yes, you. Come sit with us." When she sat down, still looking confused, the twin introduced herself. "I'm Nikki. My sister, Brie, is with her husband. They aren't here tonight."

"Okay, I've got it now. You and John," she looked over at John Cena, who was sitting at a table with her boys," are together.

Nikki had a little frown on her beautiful face. "That's a conversation for another time. He's great with kids…" She blinked rapidly and looked down. Parker reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Some other time…" Nikki began. Parker agreed. "They say you are something else. I wanted to meet you to find out if it was possible for everything they said"

Nikki stopped talking as long blonde hair appeared in Parker's peripheral vision. "So this is the famous _Parker DelGhetto_, hmm? What, exactly, is all the fuss about?" Parker turned her head to see the woman she recognized as Summer Rae looking down her nose at her. Beside Summer was the announcer known as Renee Young and the diva Eva Marie. "Why, really, why would the guys want to gather around _you_? What is soo special?"

"Beat it, Danielle." Nikki flicked her hand tiredly. "No one wants to hear your drama. Be gone." The woman gasped with her hand over her heart as if offended.

"All I did was ask a simple little question…"

"BE GONE!" Nikki ordered.

"Or what?" Parker tried to slide away as Danielle shrieked.

Renee pointed at Parker. "This is all _your_ fault. Why are _you_ here?"

Parker's chair wouldn't move. Hands clasped her shoulders. "This young woman is here because she has friends here. Those friends have invited her and request that she and her family stay. You drama queen bitches need to get used to it and get over it. Instead of spending your time causing trouble, why don't you learn to wrestle? Maybe then you'll earn some respect and someone might give a damn about anything you have to say!" Parker's heart was pounding a mile a minute as she looked up into the face of Wayne Keown, better known as Zeb Colter. She remembered him from their earlier introductions near the van. When the divas had flounced away, she saw that Vickie Guerrero and Adam Birch were also with the respected veteran. "Don't you worry about a damn thing those twigs had to say. They love to cause drama and chase the male superstars."

Adam, the former Joey Mercury, added, "They get t.v. time for their looks, not for their talent. And people back here know that." Parker's confusion was evident. "You don't know all the backstage ins-and-outs, yet. Don't worry about it. If those three are pissy, you're doing something right."

"You and I are going to have a long chat later, sweetie." Wayne said. "Right now, know that Vickie is going to take care of you and that Adam is right." After patting her on the head, Wayne walked away and took Adam with him.

"I am so sorry for all of that." Nikki started.  
"It's not your fault." Parker assured her.

"No, but I still wish I could have shut them up." she said.

Vickie touched Parker's elbow. "They are nasty, petty little girls. You didn't need that drama now."

Parker gave Vickie a small smile. "That's normal life, though. Life outside of the bubble."

* * *

"Now entering the ring, accompanied by Khali, Oh My Days!" Lilián Garcia announced. "And facing her, KA-THER-A!"

The arena erupted in thunderous applause, knowing that these two weren't the average, run-of-the mill divas. These two women actually knew how to wrestle. They began to circle each other, a tap here, a kick there, before locking up in the middle of the ring. The fight was ON.

From the corner of their eyes, both women caught a flash of bright red. "That bitch!" one snarled. Here was Eva Marie, trying to distract the ref. As the combatants turned, Summer Rae attempted a falling inverted DDT on Oh My Days. It looked like it hurt. As soon as Eva Marie saw Summer begin to move, she slid into the ring, grabbed Kathera by the hair and slammed her face into the mat. She still botched that easy move. Summer and Eva Marie slid out of the ring and walked backward up the ramp, arm in arm, with huge smirks on their faces.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Parker exclaimed from her seat beside Vickie.

Vickie smiled. "That's the Diva's Division."

"Um. Oookkkay. If you say so. I thought the first two were looking pretty good until The Tweedles came out."

"The Tweedles?"

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum."

Vickie began to cackle. "Parker, you are priceless!" She picked up her phone. "Steph! Steph!" she could barely speak. "Parker…Oh, God…You tell her!" Parker looked at Vickie, dumbfounded. A few minutes later, Stephanie and Paul entered the room to find Vickie still holding her sides and cackling.

"What is going on?"

"Parker is priceless! Creative has **got** to hear this!" Vickie shrieked.

* * *

**Next Chapter...Post-Show Fallout and Back at the Hotel**

**Predictions? Hopes? Fears?**


	24. Chapter 24 - Post-Show Fallout

Chapter 24 – Post-Show Fallout

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming up with nicknames for _us_?" Parker was waiting in the hallway outside the men's locker room, where the guys had told her to wait with the kids after the Smackdown taping was over. Parker raised an eyebrow, one that would make The Rock proud. "Yes, bitch, we're talking to _you_. Did you think we wouldn't find out?"

Parker took in the snide looks that Danielle and Natalie were shooting her way. _What have I done to them?_ "Look, ladies…"

"Don't even" Danielle began, putting her hand in Parker's face. "You may have everyone else sold on this poor, poor, pitiful me crap, but I'm not buying."

"Poor, poor pitiful me **_crap_**?!" Parker shouted. Danielle and Natalie's eyes widened to comic levels as they backed into a wall. Josh and Jason backed away from their mother and into a door. "**_Crap?!_** Is that what you said? Really? You two miserable, horrible, wretched, contemptible, deplorable, second-rate, sub-par, talentless, low-class strumpets! You have been breathing in too many hair dye fumes, haven't you?" Parker didn't realize that the locker room door had opened and that her sons had been pulled inside. "Let me ex-pl-ain this ve-ry sl-ow-ly so that you bitches can un-der-st-an-d." Parker began dragging everything out. "My husband of eighteen fucking YEARS was murdered. Do you get that? Killed. Dead. He is no longer here." Parker stalked toward the two women. "Hear me good, bitches. Don't you ever, EVER use the word **_CRAP_** about me, my family, and our situation again. We will get back on our feet because we have integrity. We have strength. We have friends. The two of you? You aren't shit. You aren't fit to wipe shit off my children's shoes. And furthermore, you couldn't wrestle your way out of a paper bag. Thank God those other two had talent and carried that whole match!"

Parker was shocked to hear raucous applause fill the hallway. When Natalie and Danielle saw so many of the male superstars in the hall and doorway, they scurried away as fast as they could.

"That's the way to tell 'em lass!"

"Daft Cows, those two are!"

"Never did like those two."

"Parker looks hot, though."

"Anyone else think Parker is a MILF?"

"Shut the hell up, dude. Her kids are right there."

"So are those three." Parker could pick out Claudio's voice from the clamor filling the hall. She searched the sea of faces to find the glares of the mentioned men pinning a select few unlucky coworkers. She bowed her head in embarrassment and confusion as Claudio pulled her into a quick hug. He whispered into the hair just above her ear, "You were terrific, and I bet it felt real good to blow like that."

Suddenly Parker was yanked from Claudio's arms. She found herself sandwiched between Jon and Joe, yet again, with Colby working his way to her front. "We've got her. Hand's off." Jon growled. _A growl? Really? _The guys worked her through the crowd, through the locker room, and into a walled shower stall. When Parker realized where she was she began to stutter. "You stay put. We're grabbing our bags and getting out of here. Trust us." As they disappeared, Josh and Jason appeared.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Parker clutched her boys close.

"I'm fine. We're fine."

"Why were Summer Rae and Eva Marie being so mean?" Josh asked.

Parker kissed his forehead before looking into his eyes. "Honey, some people are just mean. They like to make other people feel bad. I don't know why."

"You used bad words, Mom. Words you told us we can't use."

"Sometimes things need to be said and that's how it comes out, bro. It's not right, but it happens." Jason told his brother. "With those two-bit whores, Mom needed to spell things out very clearly." Parker's mouth dropped open.

Joe's hand gripped the top of Jason's head. "Well said, son. Not sure Mom likes the language, but you are very correct."

Colby agreed. "Your mom said what she needed to. Those two will hear some more, guaranteed, and you two won't be in ear-shot when it is said. Neither will your mom, because **_she_** is a lady. She's raising you right. To be men."

"Men stand up for their families." Jon agreed. When Jason opened his mouth, Jon looked him in the eye and said, "Right now, you need to stand _with_ your mother, _beside_ her. Learn. You will _become_ a man."

* * *

Once all six people were safely inside the hotel suite and Parker had shewed the boys into the showers, Parker felt that uncomfortable and impending sense of doom loom. She turned to the three men lurking by the sofas in the middle of the room. "What now?" Joe and Jon both patted the cushions. Colby stood stoically.

Parker had a seat on a chair.

All three men sat on the sofas, none near another. Joe cleared his throat. "Baby Girl, Tuesday night or Wednesday morning is our travel time. The next couple of days are our weekend."

As soon as Joe took a breath, Jon jumped in. "You know you and the boys cannot stay in a hotel, Kitten. It's not safe or wise."

"What these two meatheads are trying to say is you have a choice, _Parker_." Colby spoke up. "We don't spend our days off together. Jon goes to Vegas, Joe goes to Florida, and I go to Iowa. You and the boys are welcome to go with either of us. Just let one of us know so we can get the flight straight." They could hear the boys finishing up and getting ready to charge back into the room. Colby jumped up, grabbed Parker's hands, and pulled her up. "Go get your shower. Think about it. We'll get the boys to bed. The four of us can talk later." The other two agreed as she headed out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, Parker. Wednesday and Thursday. Part of Friday. Who are you going to spend it with? Any one that I choose, the other two will have their feelings hurt. They are all so sweet. Dear Lord, what am I supposed to do?" Parker stood in the bathroom, leaning on the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. "Pluses and Deltas. That's it. Make a list for each. I am an intelligent woman. Make an organized list, choose the one that makes the most logical sense." Parker nodded at herself. "You are alright, Parker DelGato. Good job." She gave herself a thumbs-up sign and got ready for her shower with a smile, still talking to herself.

* * *

"You two have rocks for brains!" Colby whisper-yelled at his friends as soon as they shut the door to the boys' room. "Baby Girl? _KITTEN_?! _Really?!_ This is _PARKER_ guys! Remember? She's not a ring rat. Par-ker. Oh, my, GOD!" Colby Gibbs-slapped Joe and Jon before quietly storming to the middle of the room. "So help me, if either of you tries anything with her…"

"Jon slept in bed with her last night." Joe said.

"She cried herself to sleep on my chest. Don't make it sound dirty! Nothing happened!"

"Listen up, you…argh…I don't even know what to call you two! Just stop it! Control your DICKS around Parker!" Colby went into his room and slammed his door. He reopened it to point at the remaining room. "Both of you, get your asses in there and STAY THERE ALL NIGHT!" With his door slammed once more, Colby felt secure in calling Leighla to vent about idiot friends…again.

* * *

The suite was dark. All the doors were shut. The sounds of snores rose from some of the rooms. Joe leaned up on his elbows. Something woke him up. What was it? He tossed back his covers and walked across the floor as quietly as someone 265 pounds can.

"Wazzup?" Jon mumbled.

"Donno." Joe replied, cracking open the door.

It was at that point both men heard it. Parker's smothered cry. Joe charged through the suite to her door with Jon hot on his heels. They tried to push through her door simultaneously, their broad shoulders getting stuck. Backing up and turning sideways, they reached her together. Parker was twisted in her sheets, covered in sweat and tears, stuck in a nightmare. Their eyes met across Parker. They grabbed the sheet, yanked it free of her, and lay down on either side of her. Both men caressed her head, crooning "Parker, Parker, come on, babe, wake up." When she finally did, both men held her as she cried herself back to sleep, and fell asleep beside her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Joe and Jon, the ruckus they created woke Colby up. Colby saw both men crowding Parker and caressing her. Shaking his head, Colby returned to his room and made another phone call.

* * *

"Shh. Boys. We don't want to wake Mr. Joe and Mr. Jon. They have later flights." Colby woke the boys at 5 am.

"Why are we up so early, then?" Jason yawned.

"Because this is the WWE's weekend, so we get to go home for a few days. So you guys are coming to Iowa with me. My girlfriend has already gotten a place ready for you and your mom to sleep. She is so excited to meet you all. Now, can you get ready very quietly so the guys can sleep a little more? Their flights aren't for a few more hours. We'll see them again in a few days."

"Can't we say goodbye?" Josh asked.

"Leave a note. They don't get many of those and it will be precious." Colby said.

He headed into Parker's room, grabbed her stuff as quietly as he could, and put it in the middle room of the suite. A tired looking Claudio wandered in with a luggage cart propping the door open. He grabbed all the luggage and stacked it on the cart. Colby pointed to the boys and mouthed "Please". Claudio shrugged before waving the boys to come with him. Then Colby returned for the difficult job, removing Parker from between the sleeping giants.

Luck was on Colby's side. When he returned, Parker's eyes were open, and she was looking around rather helplessly. Colby put a finger to his lips, stood at the end of the bed, grabbed her feet and pulled her slowly. Parker slid from between the sleeping giants, careful not to make a sound. When she was far enough down, Colby stood her up and rushed her from the room. Once they got to the hallway he said, "All of your things are in Claudio's room. You're only going to have a few minutes to change before we are on our way to the airport. I made the decision for you last night, you are coming with me to Iowa to meet Leighla. Think of it this way, two birds one stone. You get a break from those two and I don't have to go home to an angry girlfriend who missed out on meeting you…AGAIN."

Parker wanted to be angry that Colby took her ability to choose away from her, but he was right. And adorable. She really wasn't looking forward to seeing Joe and Jon the next time, though.

* * *

_**So...What's going to happen when Joe and Jon wake up in bed, together, without Parker?**_

_**What is there to do in Iowa, besides Colby since he has a girlfriend? Can I write an entire chapter about Iowa? Oh, me. Oh, my. **_

_**Review. Review. Review!**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Iowa (Wednesday)

Chapter 25 – Iowa (Wednesday)

The plane landed without incident mid-morning. The tired trio gathered all their belongings and trudged out into the airport where Leighla greeted Colby with a huge kiss. "We need to hurry. I know I saw cameras earlier. I don't think you've been spotted, but let's be sure." she whispered. The group hurried along after her, through the airport and parking garage to the small SUV. Luggage was quickly stowed away and Colby took the wheel. Once on the road, Leighla turned around to face the back seat. "Welcome to Iowa! I have wanted to meet you for so long!" She gently swatted at Colby's shoulder. "He _promised_ that we would get together…"

"You have a blue streak in your hair." Josh blurted out.

Leighla laughed. "Why yes I do. Would you like one? I can give you one if you want."

Josh and Jason gave emphatic shouts of "NO!"

Colby was quick to jump on this. "Do you have a problem with multi-colored hair? Because that is discrimination." The boys looked at Colby and started to stutter. Leighla and Parker began to laugh at the hair antics taking place.

"What do you think about a streak in your hair, Parker?" Leighla asked.

"We'll see. I'm not sure what the next two days are going to bring." Parker smiled in response.

* * *

Jon stretched leisurely, looking like an alpha lion waking to face the day. When the back of his hand brushed across silky hair and a scruffy cheek, he drew up short. _What the hell?_

* * *

Joe felt a hand brush his cheek softly. He rolled to his side, ready to see the beautiful face of the woman haunting his dreams. He ran his fingers through his hair and blinked his eyes open sleepily, looking into the blue-grey eyes of "Jon?! What in the hell?!" Both men shot out of the bed, glaring at each other.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Colby headed straight for their bedroom with his luggage while Leighla showed Parker, Josh, and Jason where they could stow their things.

"What would you like to do first?" Leighla asked excitedly.

"What do you usually do?" Parker inquired.

"Oh, Colby will want to nap and then do CrossFit. We'd discuss fixing dinner together or going out to eat."

The boys bounced up and down. "CrossFit! CrossFit!"

"Did I hear someone say CrossFit?" Colby yelled down the hall. Leighla covered her face with her hands and dropped on the couch. Parker sat beside her and rubbed her back in mock comfort before the women got lost in fits of laughter. Colby came around the corner, giving them a bogus glare. "Find something funny about CrossFit?"

Leighla patted the couch beside her and he immediately flopped down, wrapping her in his arms. "So, Babe," Leighla stroked his thigh. "I know you just got home, but how about you and the boys going to CrossFit while Parker and I do something together, maybe a museum or some shopping. We can meet back here for dinner. I'm thinking you should grill for us."

Colby looked at Parker and said, "I think you are brilliant. Not sure that Davenport is ready for the two of you, though." Leighla took exception to this, pinching Colby's cheeks before giving him a kiss. "Shopping, our treat." he whispered.

"Agreed." She rubbed her nose back and forth with his. "I love you."

* * *

Shopping with Leighla was an experience. Parker was used to shopping in stores like WalMart, JC Penney's, and Macy's. Leighla didn't take her to these stores. They spent the afternoon in LeClaire, a historic town with a beautiful view of the Mississippi River. They ate a small bite in a little café looking at the river. They bought clothes, hats, and shoes in small boutique specialty shops in the picturesque town. They talked and giggled and laughed together as if they had known each other for years, not hours.

When Leighla looked at her phone and gasped, Parker was shocked. "I missed four calls from Colby! It's almost five!" Leighla called her fiancé, apologizing profusely, and promising that they were on their way home. Assuring him that they were safe, he told them not to rush. He had already been to the store. He and the boys were busy playing video games together.

"And Leighla, if you haven't paid attention to your phone, I know Parker hasn't looked at her's either. Don't let her. Joe and Jon are pissed. I know the messages they've left here and on my phone. Don't let her listen to her's."

* * *

After a delicious dinner, Parker and Leighla tag-teamed the laundry. The three boys continued their marathon video game session, so the girls took the opportunity to have a serious conversation.

"So…" Leighla shrugged almost comically. "Anything you want to talk about?" Leighla sat on top of the washer.

Parker chuckled. "That obvious?" She waved her phone. "I have a feeling Colby's ears got blistered worse than mine did." Parker hopped on top of the dryer, pulling one leg under the other. "Four months ago I met these three wonderful, awesome, spectacular men. That night was awful. We made it through, together. When I dropped them off, all three of them promised that they would keep in contact, that we were friends. Do you know that Colby was the only one to attempt to keep that promise? He called a few times."

"He wanted us to meet. With his schedule…"Leighla trailed off.

"Yeah…he talked about you a lot that night."

"When he came home, he talked non-stop about you and your husband. He kept saying…" Leighla stopped and teared up.

Parker took a deep breath. "When those three came charging in on Monday, was that really only three days ago? Wow. I needed them. They were there at my lowest point. I cannot believe…" Parker took a moment to compose herself. "Colby was so wonderful with Josh and Jason. Joe took care of me. Jon…he seemed, I didn't know at first. But then, when he charged out of the house, I understood." Parker folded her hands in her lap. "Jon is…difficult. He seems…hard. Distant. But…"

"He wants to be loved, just like everyone else." Leighla said softly. Parker nodded. Leighla put one of her hands on top of Parker's. "That doesn't make Jon your responsibility."

A tear trickled down Parker's cheek. "I know. I also know I hurt Jon and Joe by leaving this morning." She squeezed Leighla's hand. "Jon and I had a rather intense conversation the other day. I confided in him about how hard it is to rebuild a life, how scared I am…He asked if he could be a part. I promised that he could." It was Leighla's turn to give a firm squeeze. "I made that promise and then I ran."

Leighla spun to face Parker. "Listen to me. Okay? Woman to woman, friend to friend, sister to sister. And we will be that close, **I** promise **you**." Leighla took hold of both of Parker's hands, squeezing them tightly. "Jon. Like you said, he is a deep well. It takes time to get to know him. And when you think you do, you realize you've only scratched the surface. He is complex and complicated. I do know he cares for you greatly. From what you've said, he's opened up to you faster than he did to Joe, Colby , or I. He needs to understand that you need space, respect your needs. If he wants a relationship that is more than brotherly, he has to understand that you need time. Colby said you were married for 18 years. You need more than 3 months to mourn and grieve."

"The grieving process is long and arduous." Parker agreed.

Leighla rubbed her thumbs over the backs of Parker's hands, attempting a small measure of comfort. "One issue at a time." Leighla sighed heavily. "Joe. Joe cares about you, do not doubt that. But Joe is also grieving the end of his engagement. He and Galina called it quits about two, two and a half months ago. They had started arguing and things had gotten very, very tense prior. It wasn't…healthy. They have a daughter." Leighla began ticking off points on her fingers. "You're a mom, he's a dad – he sees that connection. The incident four months ago connects the two of you. You are an attractive woman. Add in the wounded male ego from his broken engagement, and you have the perfect scenario; Joe wants to win _you_, to have you chose _him_ over Jon. That is the perfect storm for the two of you."

"Dear God." Parker muttered. "Why can't they be sweet and adorable like Colby?"

* * *

**Leighla has given Parker some insight into Jon and Joe. How will this affect Parker's first conversations with the men since leaving them in bed that morning? Anybody want to take a guess on how those conversations flow?**


	26. Chapter 26 - Iowa (Wednesday Night)

Chapter 26 – Iowa (Wednesday Night)

Everyone was settled down for the night. Parker stared at her phone, knowing that there was no use in delaying the inevitable any longer. Taking a deep breath, she called the first man.

"Baby Girl," the deep rumble of his voice vibrated through the phone.

"Sorry to call so late. I know you are on East Coast time, Joe."

"_That's_ what you apologize for? What about sneaking out this morning? Do you know what it was like to wake up in bed with _JON?!_" he bellowed.

Parker waited. When he didn't say anything else, she said, "Yes, I am sorry for _how_ we left. Not that we are with Colby, but for _the way_ that we left. That wasn't fair to the two of you. You have done so much for us." Joe started to speak. "Shush. Just for a second. I need this time, Joe. I need time away, in peace. You do, too. Spend time with JoJo. Think about how things used to be with Galina."

"I should have known Colby"

"Colby has done nothing. Hear me out, Joe. Hear me and listen real good. You have a daughter with that woman. You proposed to her. You were willing to spend the rest of your life with her at one point. What changed?" Joe started to cut her off. "Don't interrupt, Joe. I don't want to hear it. I want you to think about something. You and Jon, you and Jon and Colby…you came back into my life and rescued me and my boys. I will forever be grateful for that. You will always have a place in my life. My question to you is: What would your life be like if Galina wasn't in it? What would happen if one day you woke up and she wasn't there anymore? I mean really, really not there. As in _forever _gone. What if you were in my shoes? How would you feel, Joe? Would you, could you handle it? What would your life be like? Before you start chasing after another woman, be damn sure you haven't already got the love of your life right there. Are you sure, Joe? Really, really sure?"

Parker heard deep breathing from the other end of the phone.

Silent minutes passed.

"How badly have I fucked things up?" Parker barely heard the question.

"With whom?"

"Either of you."

"Oh, sweetie, we will always be solid. Just be there for me and without hitting on me. I am still in the grieving process. I'll need your support for a while. You have no idea how wonderful and secure you three make me feel when you surround the boys and I. I feel like everything will be okay, because we won't ever be alone again and nothing - no one can get to us to hurt us." She gave a sad chuckle before continuing."As far as Galina, it's hard to tell. I don't know the particulars. When did you last talk, what did you say, what happened; you know, all the juicy, gory details that you want to forget." Parker laid back on her bed and listened to Joe talk his relationship with Galina. The two discussed mistakes that he'd made and why he'd made them. Joe wanted to call Galina right away, to try and make things right. Parker had to convince him that it was a bad idea.

"Parker, Baby Girl, you have been through so much. Jon and I added to it with our stupidity. Yet you are talking to me about my screwed up relationship. You are one hell of a woman." Joe said with a huge yawn.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. "Take care and good luck. See you on Friday." _One down and one to go._

She dialed up Jon. His phone rang through to voice mail so Parker left a message, "Hi, Jon. I am sorry I missed your calls earlier. I did want to talk to you and let you know that I am sorry for how we left Wednesday morning. It wasn't fair to do that to you, especially with everything…God…Jon…I needed time, okay? I needed time away. To think. To sort things out in my head. I would think you, of all people would understand that. I am sorry." Parker ended the call. She looked at the phone and wondered, _What is Jon doing? Or is it who? And why is that thought twisting in my gut so much? What happened to mourning and grieving over Bill?_ Parker curled into a ball and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_ Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, The Shield…_

Parker was awoken from her tossing and turning by her ringing cell phone. She groggily answered, "H-h-hello?"

"Ah, Doll Face finally got around to picking up her phone. **She** realized other people existed. Her Highness graced little ol' **me** with a message. Well, fuck me sideways and call me blessed!" Jon sounded pissed and possibly drunk. Parker wasn't sure. She could tell from the sounds in the background that he was out in public, possibly at a bar. She didn't want to think about the other possibilities, especially in Las Vegas.

Parker curled into a tight ball. "Jon? If you got my message, why did you call?"

"You left, Parker. You fucking left. You think an 'I'm sorry' is going to fix that and make it all okay? Fuck no!" he roared.

Tears were streaming down her face. "How do I"

"You can't!" She couldn't hold back her sob at his shout. "Are you crying? Really? Are you pulling **that **shit now?" Parker didn't answer. Tears steadily streamed down her face. Parker knew that Jon would be hurt, but she didn't realize he would take it this hard. He seemed crushed. Devastated. Betrayed. She laid the phone on the bed and buried her face in her pillow so no one could hear her gut-wrenching sobs. This man, this man who had held her through her pain…**she caused his pain.** How could she face that? How would he ever forgive her? She curled the pillow around her face and screamed. Her arms and legs flailed on the bed as she bawled.

When she finally picked up her head and slid the phone back to her ear, Jon's ranting had stopped. She didn't hear any more bar noises. She heard running footsteps. Then a slamming door. "Come on, come on…Where is his goddamn phone number…"

Parker whispered, "Jon?"

"Oh, thank God! Kitten, you scared me!" Parker heard Jon collapse onto something, possibly the floor. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm so sorry." She started to cry again.

Jon shushed her. "No, no. Stop. No more of that. Please. No more. I can't take any more of that. No more crying. Not when I am this far away and I can't hold you. God, why didn't I fly to Davenport?" Parker could hear Jon smacking his head against a wall.

"You stop _that_ now. No hurting yourself." Parker ordered on a hiccup. "I needed time to think, and I can't think around you."

"You can't _think_ around me? What the hell does _that_ mean?" Jon curled his hand in his hair and pulled.

Parker sighed. She stretched her legs out on the bed, no longer in the fetal position. "You really aren't easy, you know? I get what you want and I just can't do this right now, Jon." He started to huff. "I can't jump into anything. It's not fair…right…oh...aargeeeeee!" She stifled a squeal of frustration before sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Dammit. You _do_ realize that my husband, whom I loved _very, very _much has only been gone for three months. _Three months._ The next few months are going to be incredibly difficult, with his killer's trial and the press around that. I have a lot of emotions to work through." She took a deep breath. "You are so very tempting, Jon. Know that. And I am afraid." She paused, continuing very softly. "I am afraid that I will let you in and it won't be real. It will be a rebound, or anger at Bill's death, or some other part of the stages of grief. I can't handle that, Jon. **I need you.** I need you in my life. We made that promise and I am so afraid of screwing it up. There are so few people I trust, Jon."

"Damn." Parker heard his head thump against the wall again.

* * *

**So, what will be the fallout from the conversations? ****There's still one more day in Iowa. What will happen before the "crew" gets back together?**

**Oh, and thank you for participating in the reader poll. There were 8 votes for Jon, 6 for Joe, 3 for Claudio, and 1 for Colby. My decision had already been made...I think you'll be happy.**

**On a different vein; I wrote a one-shot to try my hand at the...um...more, uh, intense scenes? If you'd like to peruse that and give some feedback, it would be appreciated. It is out there before I try it here. I don't want to mess up this story. The one-shot is called She's Mine.**


	27. Chapter 27 (Thursday Morning)

Chapter 27 – Iowa (Thursday Morning)

Colby was rounding the last corner on his way home from his morning run when he saw the taxi pull away from his house. He picked up the pace and raced to his door, skidding to a stop just before a bleary-eyed Jon could knock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jon dropped the small case and backpack beside the larger suitcase at his feet. "Damn, man." Jon looked exhausted. He ran a hand across his face and through his hair as he leaned on the suitcase. "I talked to Parker last night. Damn near fucked things up." He looked up at Colby. His swollen and bloodshot eyes shocked his friend. It was obvious more than a lack of sleep caused their condition. "I almost lost her. Really, really lost her. I couldn't stay in Vegas."

"Jon, this isn't about you."

"I get that, man. I get that. But I cannot sit there while she is here. When she is _here_ and crying I can't be _there_ and unable to do anything. I have to be able to hold her, to be with her when she needs me, not 1500 miles away. Do you get that? Do you understand? I get that I fucked up. I get that she needs time. I know I don't know shit about relationships and she needs time and space. But **I need her**. I will be whatever she needs, however she needs it. I won't fuck up again." Colby looked at his friend, his brother, who was near tears. Jon had never been this emotional before. Colby reached out a hand to help his friend up. Jon grasped it with both of his. "I swear to you, I will not hurt Parker. I will not push her for anything. I know she is grieving and she needs time. I don't understand this, Col…It's fucked up. When I realized she was gone…and all day yesterday…I can't do that again, man. Please don't make me leave."

"You talked to Parker last night." Jon nodded. "Things ended okay between the two of you." He nodded again, harder. "If I let you in, it's as her friend. No pursuing her." Colby thought Jon's head was going to fall off, he was nodding so hard. "Okay."

* * *

Inside, the house was still quiet. Colby told Jon that Parker was in the guest room that he had used on occasion. Jon nodded, whispering, "I understand." He set all three of his bags in the hall outside of her door, and slipped inside.

Parker was curled on her side, a pillow clutched underneath her. Jon stood over her and, with one finger, moved the little wisps of hair off her forehead. Parker mushed her face farther into the pillow. Jon smiled. He walked around to the other side of the bed and kicked off his shoes. He stretched out behind her, pressing his chest to her back, matching the bend of her legs with his. He tucked his nose into her hair and slid his arm around her waist. "I'm here now, Parker. I promise I won't fuck up again." he whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Parker awoke with an intense need to pee.

There was a very heavy arm pinning her to the bed.

Someone was snoring in her ear.

His leg was on top of her thigh. When she tried to move, his leg slid higher jarring her bladder. _I went to bed alone. The last thing I remember…I talked to Jon. I talked to Joe and then I talked to Jon. Joe is trying to fix things with Galina and Jon and I had an…um…intense discussion. He's in Vegas. Who in the hell is this?_

Parker picked up the wrist and moved it backwards, laying it on the person behind her. She began to slide towards the edge of the bed. The arm flung forward, curling around her. This time, the arm bent at the elbow. The huge hand cupped under her breast. The thumb began to gently stroke the upper slope of her t-shirt covered mound. Parker bit her lips to hold back a squeak. A nose buried into her hair. She heard a gravely groan accompanied by a long-absent prodding at her lower back.

Parker grabbed the fingers of the hand at her breast, pulling them away. She whispered, "Jon?"

"Mm."

"Jon?"

"Mmmm."

"Jon, what are you doing in Davenport? Specifically, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Um…" Parker maintained her grip on his fingers, keeping them close to but not in contact with the breast that Jon had been fondling. He slid his leg back and Parker sat up. "I, ah, I…"

"I need to pee. Badly. Then you need to talk. Preferably in full sentences."

When Parker came back, Jon was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Parker sat beside him, their shoulders touching. "You want words. I suck at words." Parker harrumphed. "Okay, I can cut a promo like a champ." Jon agreed. "But this isn't Dean Ambrose or Jon Moxley. This is the serious shit. This is 'I fuck this up and life isn't worth living'. I almost lost you last night, Parker. I came so close. I can't do that. I need you." He bumped shoulders with her before he wrapped one arm around her. "I heard what you said. I know you need time and to get through the grieving process. I know you need to be sure this is real and not something else. I'll be what you need because I can't lose you."

"The Lunatic Fringe goes romantic? Who knew?" Parker teased, trying to lighten the intensity of the heavy conversation. _Jon's not saying...Is he? _

Jon turned her to face him. He ran the fingers of his other hand into her hair. "Kitten, you have no idea what it did to me to hear your sobs through the phone last night. I couldn't get your attention. I couldn't calm you down, comfort you, reach you, touch you…The unforgivable things that I had said were echoing in my mind. All I wanted to do was take it all back and wrap you in my arms."

Parker returned the caress. "Baby, Baby, Baby. I left you that morning, in bed with another man." A smirk crossed her face. Jon's eyes narrowed. "Yes, thin ice, I know." She raised her other arm to encircle his neck. "Let's say that, in the last 24 hours, we've both hurt each other. We've both apologized for it. We've both agreed that we are going to be life-long friends. And before you panic about the dreaded 'friends-zone', remember that we also agreed that we are taking baby steps."

"I don't remember agreeing to that." Jon pouted.

Parker patted both his cheeks and stood up. "Friends-zone it is."

Jon's mouth dropped open as she zipped out the door.

* * *

**Comments on this chapter? Should I duck and run now?**


	28. Chapter 28 - You Thought Drama Was Over

Chapter 28 – You Thought the Drama was Over

"Mr. Joe, Mr. Joe, Mr. Joe! It was so much fun! You have _got_ to bring your daughter here! I mean she might not like the CSI Experience part but we thought that was cool and it's got lots of guy stuff there. The River People on the Prairie" Josh was talking a mile a minute to Joe on Skype that night about their day, starting at the Putnam Museum of History and Natural Sciences.

"You mean River, Prairie and People?" Jason asked.

"Whatever. But then, the best part, was the Hall of Mammals and the Ocean Experience! JoJo would _love it!_ You could bring her and we could come and show her what's there and it's like you're in the ocean and it's great!"

"It sounds like it, buddy." Joe chuckled.

"Oh, oh, oh, and then we rode in the Channel Cat Water Taxi and it actually is taxi that a boat that takes you to places on the Mississippi River. Isn't that cool?"

"That is very cool, man."

"I don't think Mr. Joe Skyped to talk to you, Butt-munch!" Jason threw a pillow at his brother.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Joe hollered through the computer. "I called to talk to all of you. Hearing about your great day is wonderful. I am glad to hear Josh's excitement and it means a lot to me that he wants to share it with JoJo."

The volume of Joe's voice had carried through the small home, bringing the adults close by.

"Sorry for fighting, Mr. Joe." Jason said.

"Chin up, Jason. Why don't you take Josh and go play one of Mr. Colby's games…Call of Duty. I'll get online with you after I talk to your mom for a few minutes."

"You won't forget?" the young man asked.

"I won't forget." As the two boys took off, Joe made a note so he wouldn't forget.

"What's up, Big Man? If you are making notes, this isn't a social call." Colby said.

"Are the boys out of the room?" Joe asked. Parker plopped in a chair heavily, beside the computer. She knew Joe couldn't see her. Jon wrapped his arms around her shoulders and neck.

Leighla sat beside Colby. "The boys are happily engaged. Parker is right here, starting to freak out. What's going on?"

"I took her advice and went to talk to Galina. Don't get excited," he shook his hand at the computer, "She's here, but we haven't talked about us. "She found a news headline this morning that we watched together. I already talked to Hunter." Colby and Leighla watched Joe and Galina grasp hands. Joe took a huge breath. "Remember how we said that bitch outside Parker's house couldn't be trusted?" Joe looked at Galina and seemed to look right into Colby's eyes. "She took reporters into Parker's house."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun...**  
**So, who is that woman? How did she get in the house? How does this affect Parker? What's up with Joe & Galina? Jon & Parker? And why did the author stop here? Can we hunt her down?**  
**No, no, no...You can't catch me! He, he, he! Review! Review! Review!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Violated

**Things have been so peaceful. I think this story needs more drama. Let's pick up the pace again, shall we? (insert evil cackle here, think Wicked Witch of the West)**

* * *

Chapter 29 - Violated

Parker was sitting beside the computer, with Jon's arms wrapped around her shoulders and neck. She listened silently as Joe spoke to Colby and Leighla. She heard Joe's huge intake of air. Then she heard Joe say, "Remember how we said that bitch outside Parker's house couldn't be trusted? She took reporters into Parker's house."

Jon's biceps flexed involuntarily against Parker's throat.

"Come again?" Colby leaned forward on his forearms.

"That bitch, the one that Jon reamed outside of Parker's house. She took a couple of reporters through Parker's house. She said she wanted them to 'document her grandchildren's living conditions and her daughter's mental state' when she went in to have a conversation with her. She claimed to be shocked that Parker wasn't there." The muscles in Joe's jaw were jumping like crazy.

Galina leaned over and wrapped her arm around Joe's shoulders, trying to keep him calm. "I haven't met Parker, only heard _a lot_ about her." Joe shot Galina a look which she readily returned. "That shit I saw today made me feel violated. It wasn't right."

Parker tried to still the trembles that were racking her body. Jon squeezed her tight. Leighla reached for her hands.

Joe said, "We called Paul, he watched it and called the lawyer. We've talked some more and I agreed to be the one to break the news."

Colby nodded, "Appreciate that."

"Where is she?" Joe asked.

"Right here. Just off camera." Colby said. "She's heard everything you've said.

"I want to see her." Joe said.

"I hear you, Joe. And I appreciate everything the two of you have done." Parker said as Colby and Leighla moved out of the chairs in front of the computer. Parker slid into the first one. "I can't imagine…" She shook her head. "If Galina feels violated and it's not her house, she doesn't even know me, this is bad." She drug her hands through her hair. "I don't know if I want to watch before I see the lawyer or not."

Galina shook her head. "I would say wait. I know it's your house and your stuff, but let the lawyer walk through specifics." She started running her fingers through Joe's hair.

The muscles ticking in Joe's jaw were working overtime. "I think you should watch it with Colby and Leighla. Be prepared. You have the support of friends. That way you know what you are walking into tomorrow."

"Either way, she's walking into a shit storm." Jon flopped into the vacant chair beside Parker, putting his hand on the shoulder nearest him.

Joe froze. "I didn't know Jon was in Iowa."

Galina pulled her hands away from Joe. Colby grabbed the back of Parker's chair and glared at his friend. "_Really_, Joe? That's what you come up with?" Leighla massaged Colby's shoulders at a fierce rate.

"The focus should be on Parker." Jon said.

"I realize that. Apparently _someone_ is very 'focused' on Parker." Joe said snidely.

"Stop! Just stop!" Parker interrupted. "Galina!" she called as she saw the woman start to move. She paused and looked at the monitor. "I am sorry he is hurting you. He is acting like a complete and total ass. _My friend_ should not act that way. You deserve better, especially having done what you did for me today. Thank you." Galina nodded. Then, with a glare at Joe, she stormed off.

"What the hell was that?" Joe asked Parker.

"You fucked up, my friend. You fucked up _bad._" Jon said.

"Shut the hell up or I will"

"Grow the hell up." Parker told both men as she slammed the computer closed. She jumped up and stomped away, headed for the guest room. Before Jon reached her, she slammed the door closed.

Colby caught his arm. "Give her a minute to calm down, man."

"I didn't do anything this time. Why do I have to stay away from her?" Jon asked. "I should be able to be with her."

"Trust me, dude. If you go in there, you will get the brunt of her anger. She is upset and needs to vent."

"I want her to vent to me!"

"She will say things she doesn't mean because she is emotional. Give her space!" Colby argued.

Leighla patted Colby's elbow, whispered, "Smart man" and slid into Parker's room, closing the door quickly behind her.

* * *

"No, no I haven't watched. It was suggested that maybe I should watch with the lawyer, that it was very…upsetting." Parker was pacing the room, rubbing her head. She listened to the person on the other end of the phone, moving her hand to rub her collar bone. Leighla covered her mouth – _She looks just like Dean Ambrose going all Lunatic Fringe with that wild rubbing. Damn._ "I have all of the paperwork with me." There was another pause. "I'll check with Colby." Another brief pause. "As soon as we get there, directly from the airport." She seemed to get interrupted. "Oh, okay. I'll let him know. We will be ready. See you then."

Parker dropped onto the edge of the bed, putting the phone down beside her. "I meet with the lawyer at the arena first thing tomorrow." Leighla sat down beside her.

"So that was Triple H?"

"Paul, H, yeah." Parker began playing with her fingers. "He agreed that I am going to feel very violated. It is going to hurt. A lot." She twisted her fingers together. "The lawyer has filed trespassing charges against my mother and anyone who went into my house. They had no right to be in there. The lawyer thinks she was looking for something in particular. He and Paul have watched together." Parker sighed. "Stephanie is sending their private plane early tomorrow. They are concerned that this is going to get out of hand, so I…we can avoid any media in the airport. I have to go straight from the airport to the arena. Who knows how long this meeting is going to take. We will talk through as much for as long as we need." Parker turned her head to the side to look at Leighla. "Will you come?"

Leighla wrapped her arms around her friend. "Try to stop me." Tears coursed down her cheeks. Both women were surprised when they were enveloped in a group hug. Jon sat beside Parker and Colby sat by Leighla, both men wrapping their arms around the women.

"We heard." Jon whispered.

"I'm glad you're coming." Colby whispered.

The women hugged each other and cried.

* * *

**What's on the tape? Is more drama on the horizon? **

**:) I love you ladies. I really do. Ta ta!**


	30. Chapter 30 - Sisters-in-arms

Chapter 30 – Sisters-in-arms

Parker and Leighla got out of the taxi at the arena. Colby had won the argument with Jon; they would take the boys and all of the luggage in the rental SUV for the day. There was no need for Parker's kids to hear whatever she and the lawyer were going to talk about nor did they need to wait around the arena for hours during the meeting. The men could be responsible and take the boys. Parker figured they would end up at a gym and eat lunch out. She just hoped that Jon didn't sulk too much and her boys didn't beg for too much fast food. _I wonder how Colby feels dragging three kids around the city,_ she wondered. When she shared her musing with Leighla, the two got a good laugh.

The women were walking up to the main arena doors when another taxi pulled up to the curb. At first, all Parker saw was the jet-black hair pulled back in a ponytail and the side profile of a woman's light brown skin. Then she heard, "Not a chance. You stay - go find the guys. _I_ get to talk to her. _GO._"

"Oh, my God. Galina came." Parker whispered. She started to tear up as she watched the other woman almost straight-arm someone into the backseat. She started to walk towards the couple but stopped after a few short steps. It was obvious that she had her hands full of argumentative Samoan giant. "Galina!" she called. Her head spun. "Tell him to call Colby. They are all together. And if he starts any shit, you can stay with us tonight. He won't be welcome." Parker turned on her heel and headed back towards the door. She heard the door shut and the car take off. It wasn't long before Galina was at her side. Leighla looked on, skeptically.

"That man…" Galina began.

"He loves you." Parker said.

"I don't know about that." Galina shook her head. "I used to be sure." She looked at Parker. "There was a time…"

Parker nodded, turning to face her head on. "If I had thought that another woman was making moves on Bill, good Lord, the shit would have hit the fan. He was _mine_. All mine. For 20 years that man was mine. We may have been married for 18, but…" Tears welled in her eyes. "Dammit. He was _mine._ Galina, these guys just don't get it. They don't understand. You don't move on from that. And I wouldn't…I couldn't…"

Galina dropped her bag and wrapped Parker in a huge hug. "I know. I know. It's okay, I finally got it. I finally…I don't hate you. It's not you, Parker. It's not you. You are my girl. Or, you will be." Galina backed away slightly. "You saved my man's life. And you've tried to talk sense into that thick Samoan skull of his. You're gonna be my girl. That's why I'm here." Galina picked up her bag and linked her arm through Parker's.

Leighla linked her arm on Parker's other side. "Are we ready to meet the lawyer now, ladies?"

* * *

Once Parker assured Mr. Davenport that she wanted Leighla and Galina to stay, the lawyer began the meeting by summarizing what he had done so far. The cease and desist order against the media that had invaded her property had been quashed, just as he had expected. That meant that the media could be near her property and stand on the street, but that did not mean that they were allowed near or in the house. The reporters that had gone into the house were arguing that they had gone in with 'good faith', believing that the woman they were with had the right to grant them permission. Mr. Davenport assured Parker that he was going to take care of that, because the reporters had the responsibility of making sure this was the case. The trespassing case would be easy to prove.

His case against her mother was also a cake-walk. Parker started to tremble. Galina put her arm around Parker, thinking she knew what was coming. Mr. Davenport outlined for Parker what her parents had been up to. Parker's mother had accused Parker of being mentally unstable, unfit to be around her children. She claimed that Parker had been pulled in so many different directions after her husband's murder that she didn't have time to grieve, and that this had led her to have a mental breakdown. She said that Parker had withdrawn into the house, refusing to come out, making her children prisoners in their own home. She claimed that they lived in filth and that they had become estranged. Parker's mouth hung open in shock.

Mr. Davenport patted a folder on the table. "These are her claims. I said my case against her is a cake-walk. Liable. Defamation of character. Trespassing. Attempted kidnapping. Theft. Grand larceny. "

"Attempted kidnapping?" Parker squealed.

"She went into your house for a variety of reasons. One of them was to take your children away from you against your will. That is kidnapping." Mr. Davenport nodded.

Galina rubbed her back, "Oh, sweetie."

Mr. Davenport queued the video and it began to play. Parker watched as her mother, her own mother walked in to her kitchen. "Now, I don't know what we're going to see in here. She hasn't been out of the house in five weeks. Lord only knows what my poor grandchildren have been eating."

They group progressed through the living room, poking around the electronics in the room that contained the boys' Playstations and the family's computers. They progressed down the hall, looking in the bathroom, making critical commentary on the neatness of the boys' rooms, and finally reached Parker's bedroom door. "_This_ should be _loads _of fun." her mother said snidely.

"I am so glad they helped clean my room before we left." Parker whispered.

Galina squeeze Parker. Leighla joined in the group hug. All three women's heads were touching as they watched Parker's mother walk around her room picking things up and setting them back down. She was obviously looking for something. She opened and closed drawers. Tears streamed down Parker's cheeks.

Mr. Davenport paused the video. "Do you have any idea what she was looking for?"

Parker shook her head. "We made sure I took all of the paperwork associated with Bill's case. The guys said they didn't trust her."

"Good move." Leighla whispered.

Mr. Davenport restarted the video. Parker watched as her mother pulled the fire safe from under the bed. Mr. Davenport hit pause again and laid a picture on the table in front of Parker. The bed was empty. "We believe your mother went back into your house and stole the safe. What was in it?"

"The boys' social security numbers, birth certificates, the deed to the house, that kind of stuff. Um, photos of things that we own in case of fire…" Parker was trying to think.

Mr. Davenport pulled out his phone and made a call. "Now I can be specific on the search warrant." he explained.

"Is it going to get worse?" Parker asked.

"This is the part with your mother. Now we are going to talk about the death of your husband."

Parker trembled in Galina and Leighla's arms.

* * *

**Surprised by that friendship? **

**No, Parker's mother isn't gone. We have to see her in court at the very least...right? **

**The next chapter will require tissues. I needed them to write it.  
You have been warned that Chapter 31 will be very, very emotional. **


	31. Chapter 31 - Bill's Death

**A/U - I cried as I wrote this chapter. Parker tells it from her point of view.**

* * *

Chapter 31 – Bill's Death

Mr. Davenport folded his hands on the table and looked at Parker. "The easiest way to do this is probably to have you tell me what happened in your own words. What you knew, when you knew it, and who told you. I will try not to interrupt too often, just to ask for clarification. Pay no attention to anything I write. I have some notes already. I will be jotting down more. Is that okay?" Parker nodded.

She looked at her hands clutched in her lap. Galina and Leighla hugged her tightly. "You can do this." they both encouraged. Parker drew in a deep breath.

"It was a normal night. Bill went to work. The boys went to bed and so did I. It was peaceful, quiet." Parker closed her eyes. "I can still hear the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house. I could see the shadows of both officers as I rounded the corner from the hall. I knew. There was only one reason for them to be there. I knew. I stood there for a minute, frozen. They saw me. One of them knocked. I opened the door. Bill's sergeant said 'Mrs. DelGato, there is no easy way to say this. Officer DelGato was involved in a departmental incident tonight that had an unfortunate conclusion.'" Parker paused for a moment, twisting her fingers together. Mr. Davenport asked if she was sure about the phrasing of the notification. "Yes, sir. That is something I will never forget. Departmental incident? Unfortunate conclusion? Dear God, you are telling me my husband is never coming home again. This is bullshit. There is no nice way to phrase it." Parker took a deep breath and resumed her story. "I asked what I needed to do. They said that I did not need to do an identification because it happened in the line of duty. I said I wanted to see my husband. They said it would take time."

"Who else was with the sergeant?"

"The department chaplain. They sat in the living room while I called my parents and asked them to come to the house. I called Bill's parents and brother, too. Everyone came within a couple of hours. I got the boys up and told them. We were waiting…We were together. It was morning when the sergeant and chaplain took us to the M.E.'s office to view Bill's body. The boys only saw his face. I stayed in the room, asking the M.E. questions they didn't want to answer. How did my husband die? What was the cause of death? I was told that the autopsy wasn't done. I said, no, I want to know if it was injuries from a car crash, injuries from a fight, was it GSW, just give me something general. I was begging. The M.E. was shocked. 'Ma'am, it was multiple gunshots, I believe from various distances. I will know more after the autopsy. This is an officer and priority murder. You will have your answers as soon as possible.' I was in shock. I sat in a chair."

"So in the Medical Examiner's office is the first time you heard Bill was murdered?"

"Not in so many words but yes. At that point, I knew he died violently. It wasn't for several more hours, being taken back to headquarters, condolences from department heads, the Governor wanted to glad-hand, before I was taken in to a conference room. A detective sat beside me and showed me a picture and asked if I recognized the man. I didn't. He showed me a few more. I didn't know them, either." Mr. Davenport asked the detective's name, and Parker told him before continuing. "He told me Bill had arrested this man and he had threatened revenge. He had these friends…My Bill had done his job and may have paid for it with his life." Parker's cheeks were rivers of tears. So were Leighla's and Galina's. "The detective promised to keep me updated on the investigation. He kept his word for 3 or 4 weeks with regular calls. The department wanted me in front of the cameras to keep leads coming in. That's what I could do for Bill, so I did it. After a month, things seemed to die down. People were leaving Josh, Jason and I alone. The updates weren't coming very often. I guess they weren't finding out much."

"What happened with Bill's uniform?"

Parker recounted the tale that she had shared with Jon, Joe, and Colby earlier in the week. She gave the lawyer the letter from the department requesting one complete uniform, vest, a uniform shirt, belt, and a bullet clip for his gun. When she said that she had been threatened with charges of theft, Galina's ire started to show. Leighla patted her shoulder. "My lawyer at the time did get them to understand that I couldn't be held responsible for what he was wearing at the time of his death. I found the clip and the belt. The only thing that I was billed for was the additional uniform shirt."

"The _only_ thing?" Galina muttered. "Those bastards better be glad you weren't my girl at that point." Leighla smiled.

"You aren't going to pay anything." Mr. Davenport stated firmly. "I have served them with notice that all further communication is to come through me. This" he shook the letter "will stop." Parker nodded. "At what point did you begin staying in the house?"

"About a month ago. It got so hard to go out. I felt like anywhere I was, people were watching. I know it sounds crazy…paranoid. By people, I mean my parents, his parents, their friends. They had already tried saying that the boys should be with them until Bill's killer was caught, that I was being pulled in too many directions. I didn't trust any of them. The boys didn't either. At first I went and bought a shitload of groceries in bulk. Then Jason went and got some little stuff, like milk and bread, when we needed it. Eventually it was one of the neighbors who lived behind us who would drop off necessities like that on the back porch."

"When did you cover the windows?" the lawyer asked.

"A week and a half ago." Parker took a handful of pictures out of her folder and handed them to Mr. Davenport. "This man was taking pictures of our house. I took pictures of him and we closed the curtains. He came up to the house and tried to take pictures through the windows. We called the police. They haven't found him. They have copies of the pictures."

"And now I do, too." Mr. Davenport gave what some might consider a smile. He set the pictures off to the side. "When did you contact the WWE?"

"I didn't. Monday, Joe, Colby, and Jon showed up. They came in through my back door." Parker put her hands on the table, twisting her fingers together. "If you put me on the stand, I'll have to testify that I wasn't in the best emotional state when they found me."

Mr. Davenport reached across the table and grasped Parker's hands. "Sweetheart, no one, not the police department , their lawyers, your mother's lawyers, no one wants you or me in a court room. You would devastate a judge or jury. And I would eat them alive. Your emotional state? You are handling things incredibly well. You are allowed to cry and break down every once in a while. And you have great friends to help you when you do. Let them. I am going to take care of the legal stuff. With great pleasure." The smilish expression appeared again.


	32. Chapter 32 - Going Public

Chapter 32 – Going Public

The emotional meeting with Mr. Davenport was finally done, and the three women were ready for a break. Stephanie and Paul were waiting in the hall for them. "We are so glad that you've got all of this support." Paul said with a large hug. Stephanie echoed the sentiment with a hug of her own. "We've got lunch coming in a few, but there's one more thing that Mr. Davenport suggested that we do." The women all looked at the couple skeptically. "You haven't been seen or made a statement publicly. We can do that, here, in a controlled environment. No logos. Just record it until you feel comfortable and put it out there."

Stephanie said, "We also need to talk about your job." Parker shook her head. Stephanie grabbed her hand. "You have a new one. Don't worry. Whenever you are ready to tell people. You have a job with WWE catering. With your knowledge of the culinary arts, it's not a gift or charity. Yes, you'll start with grunt work, learning what it's like to travel and cook for the way we need things done. But you have the opportunity to move up."

Paul put his arm around Stephanie. "We told you that you were part of the WWE family and that we take care of our own." Parker started to cry. All five people huddled together in a group hug as she tried to wipe the tears away.

Leighla said, "The three of us can just sit in front of the camera and chat. Let it roll. H and Steph can have it edited and sent out after Mr. Davenport previews it. Okay? Let's go get this statement done and over with."

"Would you?"

"Girl…" Galina drew out, throwing her arm around Parker's neck. "We gonna get you through this. And you're gonna make sure I don't call your bitch momma out." That drew a smile out of Parker.

"Are you sure I'll stop you?"

Galina laughed. "Or you gonna be my back-up?"

* * *

Joe, Jon, and Colby were shushed as they approached the scene. Paul and Stephanie were watching Galina, Parker and Leighla sitting in chairs in front of several WWE cameras. Large curtains were draped behind the women, who seemed to be having a conversation, or was it an interview? The men weren't quite sure. Galina and Leighla seemed to be taking turns asking Parker questions, but they weren't rapid fire. They were conversational, and ones that allowed Parker to say what needed to be said right now.

"I found out yesterday that my home had been invaded when a dear friend called. I am so thankful that we weren't there. My lawyer has advised me not to speak about the ongoing litigation with the parties involved in that…violation of our home, so I will simply say it is good to have friends." Galina went on to ask about the police department's support. "The police department has a reputation of being a brotherhood in blue. They stand together. In the last three months, I have personally witnessed the intensity with which my Bill's murderer was investigated and found." Tears welled in Parker's eyes as she spoke so she took a deep breath and regained control. "The WWE can also be said to have a brotherhood. I have personally experienced this as through my friendships and through my employment in the catering department."

Paul and Stephanie gave Parker a thumbs up, approving her announcement. When the video feed was cut, Josh and Jason rushed to their mother. "Is it true? Are you really working for the WWE?"

"She is!" Stephanie answered, laughing.

"Hot damn!" Jon yelled.

Colby turned to his friend, "It's what's best for _her_. Remember that."

Jon ignored Colby and joined Josh, Jason, and Parker in a group hug. Joe stood back, watching the group. Galina watched Joe.

As Colby headed for Leighla, Paul pulled him aside. "What the hell is going on?"

Colby drew in a deep breath. "Fuck if I can keep up." He shook his head and looked at the group around Parker. "She was having a good time, relaxing. Those two idiots kept calling. Apparently she called them both." He waved a finger between Joe and Galina. "She told Joe to get his head out of his ass and fix this. I'm not sure what happened there." He waved his finger in a circle at the group around Parker. "But after her conversation with Jon, he showed up in Iowa all screwed up. I mean really, really bad, Paul. She's not one of his Fuck and Dumps." Colby whispered the last part, not wanting to be overheard by anyone. "He's not the Jon that I know. It's…weird. A complete personality change. The blow-up with the press – _that_ was Jon. On my doorstep? Nope. Not him."

"Alright. As long as those two aren't fighting over her. If he makes Parker uncomfortable, we'll deal with it. Right now she seems to need all the support she can get." Paul said. "The Lunatic Fringe is an act, right?"

Colby chuckled. "I hope so. God, I hope so."

Stephanie clapped her hands from the doorway. "Lunch is here, people! Let's relax. Enjoy lunch! No prying eyes, no probing questions, just a friendly lunch."

Paul looked at his watch. "And back to work in two hours. So don't take too long."

"Buzz kill." someone, who might have been Stephanie, muttered, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

**The next chapter sees the return of the oh so popular Tweedles as we go to the house show. I wonder if there will be any drama there? Guesses? Predictions? Requests from Oh My Day or Katherea? (You two know who you are.) **

**I do appreciate each and every review that this story has received. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. **


	33. Chapter 33 - Tweedles Aren't Brightest

Chapter 33 – Tweedles Aren't the Brightest

Parker, Josh, and Jason had the catering area set up when the crew arrived that night. The table clothes, chafing dishes, serving ware, stacks of plates, and silver ware were all ready. Parker met the head chef, but wasn't supposed to work any of the weekend shows. Obviously her story was known by her co-workers, and they understood that her focus was needed elsewhere. They were also impressed with her drive, since she had so much already done. Her children were also willing workers and very polite.

Even though she wasn't 'working', Parker asked if she could make a fruit tray for the table. She went about the task quietly and diligently. When she finished, her displays were works of art. One tray looked like a wrestling ring, with a WWE logo in the middle. The other was a likeness of Triple H. The catering staff thought they were hilarious! Pictures were taken before the trays were taken out to the food table. The head chef gave Parker a pat on the back. "I think you might survive here."

* * *

Parker stood off to the side as Dean Ambrose cut a promo, taunting Seth Rollins and his 'Daddy' Triple H. She covered her mouth and held her nose as Dean ranted and raved, trying to control her laughter. As soon as the camera man declared the scene done, Jon turned to her, still in character. "Did you see something funny? Did you?"

Parker dropped her hand. A loud snort of laughter erupted. "His Daddy Triple H? Did you seriously say that?" she chortled.

Jon backed her up to the wall. He planted one hand on the wall beside her head. He trailed the other across her cheek and down the side of her neck. Her breath hitched. "Do you still see something to laugh about?"

"Jon?" Parker questioned.

A smile crossed his face. "You didn't break a sweat, Doll Face. Even when dealing with Dean Ambrose."

"I guess I trust you. Shouldn't I?"

* * *

Parker watched the show from the guerilla position. She figured once working full time, she wouldn't be able to watch the show so she should enjoy it while she could. She watched all of the goings on; cuing music, firing pyrotechnics, pacing of entrances, and video feeds. She was entranced.

* * *

Lilián Garcia announced the divas match for the night. It was a run-through for the Raw match on Monday. "Now entering the ring, from the 4th Corner of the World, Oh My Days!" The crowd roared. "Now entering the ring, her tag team partner for the evening, from the brink of insanity, KA-THER-A!" The cheering was even louder. "Already in the ring are their opponents, Summer Rae and Eva Marie!" It would have been nice if the crowd had booed. The house crowd barely acknowledged the two divas already waiting in the ring.

Kathera and Eva Marie began the match in the middle of the ring. Or Kathera attempted to begin the match, but Eva Marie kicked her in the ankle and rolled across the mat and out of the ring. Boos reigned down. Summer Rae ran around the outside of the ring to pull Oh My Days off the ring by her feet, slamming her face on the mat. Oh My Days was up and after the bleach blonde before she reached the steel steps, which was a bad move. The furious diva grabbed the blonde's extensions and slammed her head first into the top of the steel steps. "Stay down, bitch, or you're gonna get hurt." On the other side of the steps, Kathera had caught up with the bottle-red-head and slammed her into the same set of steel steps. Kathera and Oh My Days looked at each other. Kathera slid into the ring and beat the 10 count. Oh My Days grabbed Eva Marie and threw her into the ring. As the crowd roared, Kathera slammed her to the mat in a violent, bloody face plant.

"1…2…3!" Kathera and Oh My Days won the match. The crowd cheered as they left the ring. No one paid attention to Eva Marie and Summer Rae as they limped their way to the back.

As soon as the red-head and the blonde saw Parker, they went on the attack. "What are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" "No one wants you here, bitch!" "Do you really think you have what it takes to be a Diva?" "You don't have the _looks_ of a Diva, old lady."

As Parker stood up from the chair she had been quietly watching the show from, a heavy hand dropped on her shoulder. "That's one thing we agree on. She doesn't have the looks of a Diva. She has the appearance and carriage of a lady, something the two of you will never do."

"I just don't see what's so great…" Danielle turned her nose up as she started to walk off.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Tweedles can't comprehend class and grace." Natalie and Danielle both shrieked in disgust and stormed off. Parker was finally able to turn around. "Hi, Parker."

"Thank you, Claudio, for standing up for me. Again. I sure hope this isn't going to be a habit." Parker said with a smile.

"I heard a rumor that you are going to be around on a regular basis." he said with a large grin on his face. "And you may be a food artist?" Parker giggled. "Ah, so you are the responsible person." Claudio looped his arm around Parker's neck and began leading her away.

"I wanted to see more of the show."

"And a bunch of people want to see you." Claudio laughed. As they approached catering, Parker could hear lots of talking and laughing.

When they rounded the corner, Jon was one of the first people she saw. Jon, sitting with Renee.

John Cena and Nikki Bella popped up. "Is it true? Did you do it?" Nikki squealed. Claudio nodded. "Really? And you are going to be working with catering now? Traveling, too?" Nikki grabbed Parker away from Claudio, clutched her tight, and spun her around and around. Parker flung out a hand, catching John's arm for balance.

"Hey, Nik. I think you're gonna make her sick." he laughed. Nikki waved her hand in his face and pulled Parker out of catering.

* * *

"Stephanie, that woman is nothing but trouble. Look at what has happened since she's been here." Natalie and Danielle were in Stephanie McMahon's office, complaining about Parker. "Dean, Seth, and Roman are completely distracted and unable to focus. They have missed shows. Antonio Cesaro, Jack Swagger, Sheamus, and Wade Barrett are also fighting for her attention. It is bad for locker room morale. Something needs to be done about her."

"Did you know that she made fun of your husband? She made an awful picture of him in fruit and left it in catering for everyone to see. That cannot be excused."

Stephanie stood behind her desk. "I have heard enough. I don't know what the two of you hoped to gain, but it is backfiring horribly. SIT!" She raised her voice to a shout. Both divas sat on the set sofa in the room. Stephanie paced in front of them. "Bold-faced lies. You told bold-faced lies. I want to know why." The women looked at each other. "WHY?!"

* * *

"Jon and Colby have the last match of the night, right?" Parker asked Nikki.

"Yes." Nikki answered carefully.

"I want to stay out of his way until he's in the ring. Then I want to grab our stuff and go. I just need time right now."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Parker." Nikki warned. "You have no idea what's going on. Appearance aren't always what they seem. Especially around here.

"Nikki, I just…" Nikki shushed her, pushed her into a locker room and kept walking.

"Nikki! Nikki! Where is she? Where is Parker?!" Parker heard Jon's voice echoing down the hall.

"I don't know, Jon. We separated right after we left catering. Why? Is something wrong?"

* * *

**Poor Parker. I yoyo this woman around so much. Kind-of like the readers of this story.**

**So tell me, what was your favorite part of this chapter and what was your least favorite? I really do want your feedback. **


	34. Chapter 34 - Disappearing Act

Chapter 34 – Disappearing Act

Stephanie's foot was tapping at a furious rate. "I. Am. Waiting." She leaned against the desk, crossing her arms and glaring. "SPEAK!"

Natalie scooted away from Danielle. "Renee want Jon. She knows he likes Parker. She asked us to get rid of her." The blonde diva glared at the red-headed blabbermouth.

"That sounds like high school bullshit!" Stephanie shook her head. "The two of you are willing to risk your _jobs_ for Renee's obsession?" Their eye's grew wide. "That's right. Parker is one of us. A valued WWE employee. Much more valuable to me that Renee Young – Paquette – whatever her name is. Quite frankly, I could care less. She stands there and looks pretty. Now she is causing drama. Too much drama. Dammit!" Stephanie began pacing again.

"I didn't know." Natalie whispered.

"Do I look like I care?!" Stephanie shouted as her door swung open.

"Where is Parker?!" Jon thundered.

"What do you mean?"

"Parker disappeared from catering. I can't find her. Her luggage is gone from the SUV. She and the boys are gone. Where are they?" Jon was near panic mode. He was rubbing is collar bone and his head was bouncing from side to side. "She's not answering her phone. Steph, please…" Jon collapsed in a chair.

Stephanie whirled on the two women. "This is what YOUR games have caused. _Get out!_"

* * *

"Thank you for letting us crash your ride." Parker whispered to Nikki.

"Are you kidding? Things have been so tense between John and I, having you on the bus is a welcome buffer." Nikki leaned closer to Parker. "Look at him and your kids."

Parker reached over to hold Nikki's hand. "Don't push him, hon. If you push, he's going to fight it harder. He's made up his mind and he's a man. You can't change him. If he comes to the conclusion himself though…"

The women sat together, watching John and the boys first race a few NASCAR races and then play Call of Duty.

* * *

Elsewhere on the road, Joe was navigating a large SUV along a highway towards the next city. Colby was in the passenger seat beside him. Galina and Leighla sat in the middle seat, leaving Jon to sit in the very back, alone.

"So, Jon. Care to explain to us where Parker is?" Leighla asked. There wasn't any response.

"Nothing, huh." Galina said. "So you really want me to say what I heard? You really want me to go there?" Jon said nothing. "Your worthless punk ass has claimed to love her. And the first chance you got, you were all over that white trash Renee Young."

Jon surged forward and snarled, "I never touched that bitch. And I never said l loved Parker."

* * *

Saturday morning found Parker and the boys two floors above the rest of the WWE. Josh and Jason knew something was bothering their mother, but she wasn't talking about it. She didn't go down to the continental breakfast, but let them go with John Cena and Randy Orton.

When the boys sat down, they were joined by a very sleepy looking Stephen Farrelly, whose red hair was sticking up even more than usual. They thought it was funny that he was so tired he forgot his hat, but they were too scared to tease him. John and Randy didn't have this problem though. Breakfast was light-hearted and fun, until Jon Good came into the room. As soon as he spotted the boys, he made a b-line for them.

"I just need to talk to"

"Not a chance, fella." Stephen was the first one up and in Jon's face, leaving John to get the boys out of the room. "You had your chance. Ya' blew it."

Jon tried to push passed Stephen, reaching across his shoulders. Randy stood behind Stephen with his arms crossed, blocking Jon's view. "Not going to happen."

Jon collapsed in a chair when he saw the boys were gone. "You have no fucking clue! None!" He smacked his head on the table repeatedly.

Colby walked by Jon's table. "I told you none of this was about you. Get over yourself. You are fucked up. So is her life. You want her? Prove it." He grunted. "Yeah, right. Good luck with that. As much as you like to fuck. Couldn't make it a week." Colby continued walking to the breakfast bar.

* * *

Parker heard a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw long, dark hair. Waiting, she heard another knock. At the third knock, she finally saw the faces and opened the door.

"We have been so worried!"

"Do you know how hard it was to keep her from beating his ass?" Joe grumbled good-naturedly.

"Especially when he wanted to." Galina returned before they sandwiched Parker in a full-body hug.

Parker tapped Joe's shoulder. "Can't breathe!" she gasped.

Galina pulled back and looked closely at Parker. "How are you doing, really? Yesterday was rough before that trashy shit."

Parker took hold of Galina's shoulders. "Joe told me that I bent, I wasn't broken." Joe nodded. "Well, this is just one more bump in the road. I bent a little more. I'm not broken. I won't give him that power."

"Joe can be so wise." Galina agreed.

"He still has you." Parker said.

Galina and Parker headed for the sofa. Joe made sure the door was locked and then sat in the chair. "We had a long talk. We've got a long road ahead of us. We've both made mistakes, serious mistakes." Galina admitted, looking at Joe. "We have decided to move past them because we love each other and we want to make this work."

"We are worth it." Joe said.

Parker nodded. "You both are. It takes a lot of work, but it is worth it."

"Is it possible that you and Jon are, too?" Joe asked.

Galina shook her head. "Not now. Way too soon."

* * *

Parker and the boys loaded all of their luggage onto Nikki and John's bus again. They took a taxi to the arena early, making sure they were there to work with the catering crew. This impressed Parker's co-workers, who liked hard-working, unassuming people. Parker, Jason, and Josh fit right in.

Once the tables, table clothes, chafing dishes, serving ware, stacks of plates, and silver ware were all set up, Parker went to work in the kitchen. She asked if she could work with cold steamed shrimp, chicken, broccoli, and carrots this evening and the staff was more than willing to see what she came up with. Two hours later, Parker had a platter of sliced chicken arranged with pieces of broccoli in the shape of the Big Show in his camouflage ring gear. On another platter, was a shrimp rendition of Sheamus' face, complete with spiked carrot hair.

Stephanie and Paul came running at the sound of the laugher echoing through the arena, emanating from the catering area. "Parker strikes again!" the lead chef exclaimed, pointing to the platters.

"Where are you going to be for the show?" Stephanie asked.

"On John's bus. I just can't deal with more drama right now." Parker said. Jason and Josh said they wanted to stay with their mother.

* * *

Jon walked into catering. When he saw the platters, he knew Parker had been there. No one would talk to him. No one would tell him where she was. No one would listen to his side. Wasn't there always two sides to a story? Three, really? His, hers, and the truth? Didn't she promise to be in his life, to let him be in hers? What happened to that promise? He looked into Sheamus' smiling shrimp face and his hand curled into a fist.

Jon turned and stomped out to the parking lot.

* * *

**I enjoyed hearing your favorite and not so favorite parts. Care to share again? Maybe I'll post another chapter...**


	35. Chapter 35 - Tête-à-Tête

Chapter 35 – _Tête_-à-_Tête_

Jon stomped across parking lot and pounded on the side of John Cena's bus. "I know you're in there! Come on! I need to talk to you! You promised me, Parker! You promised, DAMMIT!"

"What the hell, dude?" Claudio tried to pull Jon away from the bus and was punched in the face for his effort.

"Parker told me she needed me in her life. She promised me I had a place in her life. I need her, Claudio. I _need _her." Jon shook his friend by his shirt.

"Get it together, man. I was with her when you were doing whatever with that woman. That shit hurts."

"What the fuck do you mean, _you were with her_?" Jon thundered. Then he started his frantic pacing."Joe wants her. You want her. Paul wants her." Jon started rattling off. It was Claudio's turn to shake Jon until his teeth rattled in his skull.

"Listen here, asshole. As much as Parker may claim to need time, I saw the look on her face. You hurt that woman when you let that trashy skank near you. She cares about you, in a way she doesn't care about anyone else. You are fucking that away. Literally. Grow the hell up, Jon. Or she is gone. No one feels sorry for you. Parker has been through hell and she is picking up the pieces as best she can independently while you sing the 'poor poor pitiful me' crap. Suck it up buttercup. Be a man." Claudio finally took a breath. "Otherwise, consider this. We have a saying where I come from; 'Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende.' It means 'It's better to make a painful break than draw out the agony.' Be merciful to her. She deserves it." With one more violent shake, Claudio dropped Jon on the ground next to John's bus and walked away.

* * *

Inside the arena, Paul and Stephanie sat Renee down for a little chat. They explained that her services at Raw and Smackdown would no longer be needed, due to the amount of drama she had been causing. When her nose began to shrivel in derision, they introduced her to Mr. Davenport. He explained to her the concept of liable. In the event that she talk about Ms. DelGato in an unfavorable manner, Mr. Davenport would feel it incumbent upon himself to serve her with legal paperwork…By the way, best of luck in your future endeavors.

Danielle and Natalie were sent to the Performance Center for two months. It was explained to them that this would be a performance review. If they did not individually 'cut the mustard', they would be let go.

* * *

Joe came out and drug Jon inside for the show. "Am I really that bad?" Jon asked. "Am I that much of a fuck up?"

Joe looked at Jon. "Man, you are my brother. I know you. Parker is the real deal. But you gotta pull your head outta your ass. You aren't a total fuck up. You can be what you need and what she needs. But you have to want it enough."

Jon turned the corner and headed for Stephanie's office. He saw the divas leaving, shrugged, and entered. "I know I have no right to ask you for a favor."

"Damn right."

"But I am going to because I can fix this." Jon sat in one of the hard chairs across from Stephanie's desk. "I love her." Stephanie didn't look impressed. "I love Parker. I love Parker DelGato. I am not and will not fuck this up again. All I need is some time"

"Why would we give you that?" Paul asked from behind Jon. "I warned you. I warned you to stop and now she's hurt."

"I am going to make it right. I love her. No doubt about it. No other woman for me. If she won't have me, I'm screwed for life because I don't want anyone else. Just her." Jon tried explaining.

"Nice speech. Too bad I don't believe it."

"Realize that, because this is just a house show, we can do this. Your match has been changed for tonight. Hope you're okay with that. Really, I don't care. Now get out." Stephanie said coldly.

Jon left the office feeling even more defeated. He met up with Colby and Joe in the hall. "I'm a dead man. Everyone has closed ranks around Parker so I can't talk to her. She won't answer my calls. And now Triple H and Stephanie are going to kill me in a house match. Just tell Parker I love her."

Colby looked at Jon with unbelieving eyes. "When did this happen? Yesterday you attacked Galina for suggesting such a thing."

"I guess I wised up. I realized I love her. I just need the chance to tell her."

"You think telling her is going to work?" Colby harrumphed. "You are an idiot. I thought you thought with your dick and not your brain. I guess you don't think at all."

Jon grabbed Colby's arm. "I don't care who they throw at me, I deserve it. I'm going to take it. Tell Parker I deserve what I get. I. Love. Her. I am sorry." Jon turned and walked away.

* * *

Seth Rollins leaned on the ropes, watching as Sheamus, Antonio Cesaro, Big Show, Wade Barrett, and Bo Dallas wore out Dean Ambrose. What concerned him was the lack of fight, even the appearance of fight, that Dean Ambrose was putting up. The man was taking the beating, not protecting himself the way he should. His hands weren't up to protect his face and eyes the way he knew they were supposed to be. This was very concerning.

When Dean rolled onto all fours, Seth moved to straddle him, grabbing a handful of his hair. He yanked Dean's head up and appeared to snarl at the man. In reality, what he said was, "What are you doing?"

The men in the ring all heard the response. "It's what I deserve. Give it to me." Seth dropped Dean on his face. All of the men left him lying in the ring, alone. They were unwilling to play into whatever game they thought he was playing anymore.

* * *

Jon hoisted himself onto the cot in the doc's office backstage. No one had helped him from the ring. No one had looked at him backstage. Dr. Amann sat with his back to Jon. He threw an arm across his eyes and just laid there. He had never felt lower.

A hand ghosted across his. "No, don't move." She whispered. "I don't know why you did that. I don't want to know right now. Just…don't do it again. I can't handle that, Jon. When you are in the ring, you have to fight. That is who you are. There are a few things that never change in this world. Death, taxes, and you fight in the ring." He felt a tear land on his hand. _The woman who held it together through so much was crying over him?_ "I heard you earlier. I…I can't talk to you right now. It's too much. I'm sorry." He knew she was leaving.

He swung his arm wide, grasping for anything he could. He came up with a handful of her shirt. "Please don't go." he whispered. "Parker…"

Parker turned back to the man on the cot. She smoothed back the hair on the top of his head, caressing him lightly. His eyes drifted shut. She kissed his forehead as she untangled his fingers from her shirt. "Not now. Take care, Jon. Take care…" The door shut softly behind her.

"I love you." Dr. Amann was the only person who heard Jon's whispered words.

* * *

**You have made my weekend! Thank you for all of the feedback! Your feedback led to so many postings. :)**

**Once more: Let me know your favorite part and your least favorite part ****of this chapter.  
Pretty please, with cherries on top.**


	36. Chapter 36 - Making Progress

**I am sick and sadistic. I admit it. Acknowledging is good, right? I literally did a lap around my living room, fingers in the air, chanting 'Yes, Yes, Yes' after reading these reviews! Thank you, ladies!**

**From: DeansDirtyDeeds: I can't. I am crying. **  
**Poor Jon. You did it! He is back on my good side. But...poor Jon.**

**From: nattiebroskette:*tissues everywhere at the end of the chapter* I freaking loved how Stephanie and Paul took care of those bimbos. And I hated the heartbreak. I hope Parker can forgive Jon soon. They need each other. I freaking love this story chelle**

* * *

Chapter 36 – Making Progress

Sunday was a weird day. People cautiously tiptoed around the combustible powder-keg of emotions; Parker's, Jon's, and the boys'.

Claudio, Stephen, and Stu took Jason and Josh to a gym that they knew would be open. Then talked to the boys using colloquialisms from their native lands, purposefully confusing the boys and teasing them mercilessly. Jason understood what the men were doing and appreciated the attempted distraction.

Parker made a WWE ring out of vegetables and the WWE letters out of fruit. Then she spent the evening sitting off to the side at guerilla position. She didn't talk to anyone or smile. She just watched the show. When it was over, she headed to Cena's bus.

Jon wrestled Colby, one on one. He looked a little stiff, but Colby was able to work with it and sell the moves.

At the hotel, Colby and Leighla roomed together, Joe and Galina stayed together, and Jon was alone. Again. He lay on his side and stared at the digital clock, watching the numbers click along.

* * *

_Monday Night Raw_

The Authority's theme music opened the show to a rousing chorus of boos. Stephanie and Triple H nodded and waved. "Before we actually begin the show tonight, we are going to start with a shoot segment." Stephanie said.

"Many of you are aware of the situation that one of our own has endured recently." Paul began. Suddenly fans in the arena began to get quiet. Some of the Superstars were on the stage, also quiet. "We have given our word that we wouldn't make a public spectacle out of this tragedy, out of the devastation that has surrounded this family. We are going to keep our word." Paul put his arm around Stephanie's shoulders. "What we are going to do, publicly, is pledge our support. I cannot say any clearer than she did; we are a family. We share pain and we share laughter. We will be here through it all. You, the WWE Universe, will not be privy to that."

"We stand before you tonight to say, publicly, that she has family that loves her. We are not her blood, but we are her family and she is ours. Her children are ours. She will not appear on our broadcasts, she is not part of the show. This is real life." Stephanie's eyes welled with real tears.

The Superstars started clapping and the audience joined in. When Paul and Stephanie reached the stage, they were back into character, and only Seth Rollins was waiting. The show was back on track.

* * *

Jon entered catering warily. Having seen the layout the day before, he knew he would be able to tell how Parker was doing by the appearance of the food. A bowl of grapes? Not good. Jon's head dropped to his chest and he turned to walk out of the room. Galina caught hold of his elbows and drug him across the room. She leaned against his back and whispered, "Parker's been hard at work. I'm impressed." Staring up at Jon was Joe's likeness in a tray of nuts. Brazil nuts for his dark hair, cashews for his face, hazel nuts for his beard…Damn, Parker was good.

Jon grabbed Galina's hand. "She's better than yesterday."

"Time and space. The hardest thing you can give. My girl won't go far if you give her what she needs. Just keep that dick where it belongs." Galina warned.

Jon kissed Galina's forehead quickly. "Ever again, and you get first crack." he promised, dashing away.

Parker appeared from the back, carrying another tray. "You just missed Jon." Galina said in a conspiratorial whisper. Parker held the tray in one hand and made room for it with the other.

"Timing is everything." she replied. "Thank you for your support." She set the tray on the table. "I think We'll talk tomorrow." Galina looked at the latest creation and smiled.

"I'll make sure he knows."

* * *

_Smackdown taping_

Galina told Jon that tonight was potentially very important. He couldn't keep his feet still. What did that mean? Important? The food in catering told him nothing. Parker's platters were exquisite. She had done an excellent rendition of Cesaro, Barrett, and the MITB brief case. It wasn't until he took a good look at the vegetables that he took heart. Literally. In the radishes. Radish hearts in the shape of a heart. _Who was that meant for?_

Jon headed for guerilla, but Parker wasn't there. Leighla saw him in the hall. "Don't panic. Focus on the match. Get through tonight."

Dean and Seth had the next-to-last match of the night. They pushed each other hard. When the match ended, they limped to the back. As soon as they cleared the curtain, Colby pulled Jon in to a bro-hug. "Calm. Cool and calm. Go shower. Leighla and I are keeping the boys for the night." Jon looked hard at Colby. "You two have a lot to talk about. No pressure, no eavesdropping. Just the two of you _talking._"

Jon rushed through his shower. Once dressed, he bumped into Joe and Galina. "Hey, Jon. On your way to meet Parker?" He nodded. "Take care of her. Don't push."

"I know, I know. I won't screw this up."


	37. Chapter 37 - Communication

Chapter 37 – Communication

Jon met Parker outside of catering. They both looked fearful as they approached each other. Once he was close enough, Jon wrapped one arm around her shoulders and whispered into her hair, "Never again, I swear, never again."

"What?" Parker whispered back. "Never what?"

"Never this far apart." He kissed her temple and led her out of the arena.

* * *

"Um, Jon? Why are we at the airport?" Parker asked.

"Colby and Leighla have Josh and Jason. I wouldn't be surprised if Galina and Joe end up in Iowa, too. So, you and I are going away, together. If it's just the two of us, maybe we can get ourselves back on track. God knows I want us to."

"Yes, but…"

"You trusted me before. Just for a little while longer…" he asked, leading her through the airport to the red-eye flight to Vegas.

Hours later, Jon was opening the door to his sparsely furnished apartment. Jon and Parker were exhausted, too tired to have the talk that they desperately needed to have with each other. He led her to the bedroom, pulling her close for a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Sleep, kitten. Sleep easy."

"Where are you going?"

"The couch."

"But…"

"Parker. Sweetie." Jon drew a deep breath. "We need to talk. I hate talking. We are both tired. And, dear God, I want to kiss you. I promised you…But I want so bad…" Jon's hands had risen to clutch the back of Parker's head. His thumbs caressed her cheeks. Parker's eyes closed as she licked her lips. Jon groaned as he lowered his head and captured her mouth in a hard kiss. A kiss that was all lips and teeth and tongue. Jon backed Parker into the nearest wall, feeling her hands clutching at his back. He grabbed her wandering hands and pinned them over their heads on the wall. "Parker. Dear God, woman. If we don't stop now, I am taking you on that bed. You have no idea…no idea…"

Parker looked Jon in the eye before ducking her head and nipping Jon's neck. "It's been so long…I need…"

Parker's shirt was gone. Her bra was gone. Jon's hands slid down her torso. Parker shivered. Jon picked her up, pressing their innermost parts together, wrapping her legs around his waist. Parker was mashed against the wall, clutching Jon's hair. They kissed franticly. Jon spun around, aiming for his bed as he charged across the room. Clothes were torn off and in a mass of moans and sighs Jon and Parker…

* * *

Parker woke up to a familiar yet unfamiliar feeling. There was a very heavy arm pinning her to the bed. An even heavier leg was draped across her middle. A now familiar snore buzzed in her ear. Blonde curls tickled her nose. Parker had an intense need to pee. When she tried to move the arm pinning her to the bed, the hand slid back and caressed her breast. This was accompanied by a nuzzle of his nose near her ear and a panty-wetting moan – if she were wearing any. "Jon. Jon." she whispered. "I have to get up."

"No."

"I have to pee."

"Nope."

"Jon. I. Have. To. Pee." Parker tried again, pulling his hand away from her breast and pushing at his leg.

"Will you come back?"

"I have to pee." she repeated. He let her up and Parker took care of her morning necessities.

Once she flushed, Jon came into the bathroom and pulled her into a good morning kiss. "Shower?" he asked, walking her backwards.

* * *

After eating a breakfast that Parker prepared, there was no more escaping 'the talk'. Jon sat on the sofa and pulled Parker's back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I hate talking." he said. "There are a few things I need to say and I know I'm gonna screw them up. So can you forgive me before hand?" Parker put her hands on top of his. Jon let out a deep breath. "From the very beginning I have been a jealous bastard. I acted like an ass to you while Joe and Colby were nice. You took such good care of them and I was jealous. If I close my eyes, I can still see you drying Colby off after the flood. Helping him with his shirt and his hair. And Joe, Joe wrapping himself around your waist. I wanted that to be me. Me! I wanted to hold on to you and have you rub me and let me know it would be okay." Parker began to rub Jon's arms. "I know where that need comes from, Parker. But this, this was jealousy. Even then I wanted you. It was hell that night to hear you talking to Bill. You belonged to another man. You loved another man. I found you too late. The love that you had for him, that was real. Colby and Joe knew it. Hell, I knew it. Every word you said that night, we could hear. I knew didn't tell him the danger you'd been in. You were protecting him. That was a very heavy moment. You could have been killed for us, and you were protecting your husband from that knowledge. He was serving and protecting. It was the type of people you both were." Jon and Parker were holding hands now. "When Bill came home, seeing you together, oh, that hit me in my chest. You rubbed his shoulders, his chest, leaning over him as he ate. I wanted you to act like that over me. I still do. I feel like a complete bastard for being jealous of your dead husband." Jon gave Parker a squeeze. "I was a complete ass to you because of that jealously. Well, that and I knew of some issues one of the guys was having. And he was attracted to you, too. Saying goodbye to you was so hard, I knew there was something special about you. I cannot tell you what it did to me when Colby came beating on the door saying that Bill was dead. The hours it took us to get to you seemed like years. Seeing you so…destroyed, knowing I'd let you down." Parker flinched. "I did. If I was worthy, I would have been around, as a friend. I could have done that."

"We can't change the past, Jon." Parker said softly.

"I know. Wishing and regretting doesn't change it. It's just a waste of time. I don't like talking about the past. But you need to know two things."

"Okay…"

"One –My childhood was fucked up. Relationships and trust are hard. But I am working on it for you."

"I know that, Jon. I know that, and we are going to work through that together."

"Two – Um, well, um…I, uh, I, um…Steady relationships haven't been my thing. I've been more of a, uh, um, fast, uh, um…"

"One night stand?"

"Usually." Jon sighed. "Except for…"

"Except for?"

"Except for Renee. We were hooking up pretty regularly for a while. Then I kinda stopped about four months ago. She didn't appeal to me anymore. For the last four months, my hand and I have been great friends."

"Eww, Jon." Parker turned her face to look at him. "TMI." Parker knew he was really nervous telling her about Renee. "We both have pasts. It's where we go from here."

"When you disappeared from catering, Renee had just sat down. Yes, she was trying to get back together. And The Tweedles were supposed to scare you off to make sure that that happened. It all backfired on her."

"I didn't want anyone to lose their job." Parker said.

"It's the price they had to pay." Jon shrugged.

Parker wiggled around so her body was completely facing Jon's. "My turn. My first impression of you. You were absolutely insane. You were a nutcase beating on the trunk of a car, floating in the street, screaming about your gear. What the fuck, dude? I had to try and drag the Samoan behemoth out of the water and then get the two-toned guy out of the car. And you were ranting about gear. Once we got into the house, you were very stand-offish. The other two were injured but approachable. When I found out who you were, all that changed."

"How? Why?"

"Because, stud muffin, I have had a thing for Dean Ambrose for a while. My…Bill had teased me about it for so long, it really wasn't funny. And you were there, in my house. My husband wasn't. Not a good situation to be in. LOADS of temptation!"

"**I** was your temptation?! Are you kidding me? Shit!" Jon threw his head backwards on the couch.

Parker laughed. "I was a happily married woman and you were acting like an ass. Nothing was going to happen." Parker trailed one hand down Jon's chest. "Falling asleep on you in the bed that I slept in for so many years should have felt awkward, but it didn't. In fact, every time I've slept in your arms, I've actually slept. I'm not perfect. You aren't perfect. But our jagged, imperfect pieces seem to line up rather well."

"I like that description." Jon agreed. "I don't like to be crowded, and I know you need space, but I need you."

"We need each other. And we need to talk. We can figure out how to. We don't have to do it all today."

"You are staying with the WWE?"

"Yes. You will stay beside me through the trial?"

"Try to keep me away." Jon's biceps flexed. "Are you going to help me be an acceptable role modelish kinda guy for Josh and Jason? I know they already had a dad and all..."

Parker leaned up to kiss Jon gently. "You already are, babe. You already are. The care and concern that you have shown, provided...The way you have stepped up, not trying to take the place of their dad, that is what they want and need." Parker touched his face. "You are worried about your past. Don't be. They are teenagers, completely different animals. We can navigate that minefield together."

Jon pulled Parker to his chest as a chuckle rumbled low and deep. "You make it sound so appealing. Let's walk through a minefield together. See if we can blow each other up. Woohoo!"

* * *

_Friday night, house show_

Jon walked into catering. Claudio jumped up from his chair and gave him a bro-hug. "Don't fuck this up, man."

He continued across the room, only to be stopped by Nikki Bella. "That woman is gold, Jon. Hold on to her. Precious, absolutely precious." Jon shook his head.

"She's mine. All mine." he agreed. "Not lettin' her go. Ever." When he finally got near the food tables, his head dropped to his chest as a huge smile crossed his face. He felt a smaller hand touch his back. He draped his arm around Josh's shoulders. "Your mom does a really good job with this stuff, doesn't she?"

"She loves you." the young man said.

"Do you really think so?" Jon hated the need he heard in his voice.

"Just look at that, dude. It's obvious." Joe stood at Jon's other side, looking at the meat-platter Dean Ambrose. "Anyone that takes that much time with little meat pieces to make _you o_bviously loves you."

Parker was arranging a platter on the table several feet away. She looked up a Jon and with a shy smile, nodded. Jon mouthed to her, "I love you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my very first extended Fan Fiction. ****It has been a blast to write. ****Thank you for the reviews and support of this story. Over 200 reviews on my writing? WOW! I am spoiled. Love you all.**

******For those who want to continue reading my writing, I have two stories in progress - Stray Dog (Dean Ambrose) and Writer (Seth Rollins). **


End file.
